Antes de suyo ¿Nuestro?
by Minimini
Summary: Slash! HxD Cap 9! Una tragedia los separo durante casi once años, ¿Qué pasa cuando la vida los vuelve a reunir?... Un secreto de veintinueve años que se ve forzado a revelarse... Y un lord que empieza a ver las cosas con otros ojos...
1. Chapter 1

**Lo se, lo se, ya ni pienso repetirlo. U.U**

**Es un AU, me gustaría explicar ahora muchas cosas, pero me temo que arruinarían el fic.**

**La mecánica es igual, los pensamientos son en cursiva y entre comillas ("") Aunque creo que este fic casi no tendrá pensamientos. Y con lo que me gustan U-U**

**Otra cosa, lo que va en medio entre (//) diagonales son sueños de Harry.**

**Gracias por la paciencia y comprensión, tengo que sacar todo esto de mi cabecita o explotará.**

**Este fic es dedicado a Kitty…Gracias por adoptarme XD**

**Mis betas lindas, las amo. XDD**

**Ya saben nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.K.R.**

_**1. Cinco de Agosto**_

Entró en la habitación poco iluminada, era muy amplia y al fondo había una cama matrimonial y un bulto sobresalia en medio de esta, era pequeño y respiraba. Se removió un poco al sentir que abrieron la puerta.

-Levántate ya –le susurraron al bulto.

Pero este solo volvió a removerse sin hacer caso, así que el hombre que entró se dirigió a una enorme ventana y corrió las cortinas permitiendo que el sol entrara a sus anchas y cayera directamente en la cama.

-Anda, tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy –dijo el hombre con voz grave y fría.

Pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, ni un movimiento por parte del bulto.

Tomó las sábanas y tiró de ellas destapándolo completamente, inmediatamente un pequeño rubio, de piel blanca; se hizo bolita a causa del frío, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos y tanteaba buscando las sábanas.

-Levántate –ordenó de nuevo, esta vez con severidad.

El pequeño se sentó al momento, abriendo los ojos para mostrar unos preciosos ojos verdes con muestras claras de sueño y, a pesar de saber que se estaba arriesgando de nuevo, dijo:

-Es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría dormir hasta tarde.

-Tu abuelo vendrá en unos días, no ha podido conseguir un vuelo –respondió el hombre ignorándolo.

Acababa de levantarse, si ese pequeño mocoso tenía algo era un muy mal genio al despertarse.

-Nunca viene el día de mi cumpleaños, siempre lo tengo que esperar –gruñó el pequeño levantándose a regañadientes.

-Vístete, en una hora llegarán tus invitados.

-¿Me compraste el abrigo que te pedí?

-Estarás en la casa, no lo necesitas.

-¿Pero lo compraste?

-Si, lo compré, ahora vístete.

-Bien –dijo resignado y comenzó a cambiarse cuando el hombre salía.

El hombre dejo la habitación y cerró la puerta, anduvo unos metros por un amplio corredor hasta que se encontró con un espejo en una de las paredes, giró a verse, y ahí lo vio, ese bastardo devolviéndole la mirada con una sonrisa resignada. Tom Riddle en carne y hueso, pero era un Tom mayor al que había visto en su segundo año en Hogwarts; no le sorprendió verle con ese aspecto, era el que le había visto los últimos diez años.

-Vaya, tanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo Tom mirando con odio al espejo- ¿Sabes? Esta "tradición" del cinco de Agosto me esta fastidiando…//

Se levanto sobresaltado, otra vez ese estupido sueño; miró el reloj: las once veinte, ¡Demonios! Ya era tarde y le había prometido a Jenny que iría con ella a la inauguración de aquel estupido restaurante, que no se quedaría encerrado en casa, bebiendo, como cada cinco de agosto.

Suena el timbre, es tarde y no alcanza a arreglarse, así que le dirá que no se encontraba muy bien, la haría volver a casa y después… después continuaría con su rutina del cinco de agosto. Se levantó y camino directo a la puerta, mientras volvían a timbrar con insistencia.

-¡Por fin, Harry! –exclamó exasperada en cuanto este abrió la puerta- Tengo como media hora llamando a la puerta.

"_Si tiene media hora esperando en la puerta va a ser muy difícil deshacerme de ella"_, pensó Harry preocupado.

Jenny entró sin esperar invitación y se volvió a verlo con exagerada rapidez, su cabello castaño onduló en el aire y sus ojos azules brillaron con astucia. A veces le recordaba tanto a Hermione, fue ese sentimiento el que le hizo presentarse ante ella como un completo idiota y una sonrisa triste.

-No me vengas con que te sientes mal, porque ya lo has intentado otras veces –dijo ella antes de que Harry abriera la boca.

El moreno suspiró resignado y asintió lentamente. _"A veces te odio Jenny"_

-Siempre has sido muy alegre, pero alrededor de esta fecha y sobre todo este día te pones muy melancólico… ¿Por qué? -preguntó curiosa.

-Es algo personal, no quiero hablar de ello.

-Ya…

-¿Quieres salir o no? –atajó Harry antes de que la chica se pusiera a interrogarlo como solía hacer.

-Si

-Me iré a bañar, espera en la sala –le dijo volviéndose al baño.

Vivía en un pequeño departamento, constaba de cuatro habitaciones: la sala, que no era muy grande; la cocina, que era más espaciosa, a colores blancos y grises; el baño y su habitación. Jenny se quedó en la sala y Harry entró al baño sin muchas prisas, no pasaron cinco segundos cuando escuchó la voz de Jenny al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Te gusta Canadá?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Qué si te gusta vivir en Canadá? –preguntó Jenny.

-Si…no esta mal –respondió Harry sin darle importancia.

Hacia unas semanas que se habían mudado allí, Jenny solía seguirlo a todas partes desde que se hicieron amigos.

-¿Cómo es Londres? –preguntó Jenny.

-Bueno…-comenzó buscando las palabras- no es muy diferente.

-¿Extrañas a tu familia?

Como un rayo de luz, el entendimiento llegó a la cabeza de Harry. _"Por supuesto, tenía que ser"_

-No te diré lo que me pasa con este día –dijo Harry a la puerta.

-Tenía que intentarlo.

-¿A qué restaurante vamos a ir? –preguntó Harry, nervioso de pronto.

-¿Por qué eres tan receloso de cada lugar al que vamos a comer? –preguntó Jenny curiosa.

Harry ya no contesto, no quería hacerlo, así que abrió la ducha y fingió que no la escucho, se dirigió al lavamanos y, recargándose en el, se mojó el rostro. El responder aquella pregunta era como afirmar lo que tantas veces se había negado en su soledad.

-¿Harry? –intentó Jenny, pero al no recibir respuesta esta vez, decidió marcharse a la sala.

Cerró la llave del lavamanos y se metió a la regadera, aun seguía pensando en ese restaurante, tenía que evitar a toda costa que fuera de él. Terminó y se puso una toalla en la cintura, volvió al lavamanos y se miró al espejo, se inspeccionó durante unos minutos; quizás esperaba ver a aquel Tom Riddle a través de el para darse una esperanza de que él estuviera vivo, pero no podía aferrarse al pasado; ese bastardo le mató.

Sus ojos se humedecieron por un segundo al pensar en las posibles torturas que pudo haber utilizado antes de matarlo, ¡Por Merlín, era sólo un bebé! Volteó la cara al no poder seguir mirándose en el espejo, cerró los ojos abatido y al abrirlos vio una hoja de periódico en el suelo, estaba debajo de algunas botellas de cerveza. _"Así que aquí llegó"_, pensó mientras retiraba las botellas y recogía el papel.

Ahí estaba él…su tortura, su negación, no quisiera admitirlo, pero del que se había estado escondiendo durante casi once años. Ahí estaba, sonriendo, saliendo adelante, viviendo su vida…

Se secó la cara con la toalla y salió aun con el periódico en la mano.

-No deberías beber tanto –lo reprende Jenny señalando con la cabeza más botellas de cerveza en la sala- eres un empresario importante, ¿qué pasaría si algún medio se enterara o te viera?

-No me interesa –gruñó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, Jenny lo siguió y le hablaba a través de la puerta de nuevo; Harry no le respondió, se cambió rápido y volvió a tomar el periódico, debía deshacerse de el, no lograría salir vivo ese día si estaba viéndolo constantemente en su baño.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Jenny señalando el periódico.

Harry quiso ocultarlo, tirarlo, quemarlo, lo que fuera con tal que no lo viera, pero Jenny fue más rápida y se lo arrebató. Al momento comenzó a leer el artículo.

-Draco Malfoy, el famoso y prestigiado Chef ahora abre un nuevo restaurante en Estados Unidos…bla, bla, bla…es su quinceavo local…bla, bla, bla… ¡Bah! Tonterías, conozco mejores lugares –masculló Jenny y volviéndose a Harry le dijo-, le hacen mucha bulla por que tiene varios locales, pero eso no es lo importante, ya verás. Te llevaré al local de un amigo, es excelente.

-Entonces, ¿no te gusta Malfoy? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No es que no me guste, pero no le veo porque hacer tanto alboroto –dijo Jenny-. Yo lo conozco, es una buena persona, muy amable…

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Harry asustado.

-Si, el amigo que te mencione tiene tratos con el, planean abrir un lugar juntos, pero aun no esta decidido.

-¿Y sabes si se encuentra aquí?

-¿Malfoy? –Harry asintió- No se, tal vez.

-Ya…

-¿Pero qué hacemos aquí hablando tonterías? Vamonos, se hace tarde.

Harry asintió y salió detrás de Jenny. Por un momento pensó en decirle que el también lo conocía, que era la razón por la que se embriagaba hasta vomitar esos días, pero se arrepintió al último momento, si se lo decía, le preguntaría cosas, lo haría recordar, y lo que más le dolía en esos momentos era el recordar.

Al llegar al restaurante el amigo de Jenny los recibió, pero tuvo que irse a los poco minutos ya que tenía un asunto que arreglar. Harry y Jenny se la estaban pasando bien, más Jenny que Harry, ya que este seguía divagando sobre sus cosas. Hora y media fue necesario que pasara para que Jenny decidiera que ya era hora de que se fueran. Insistió en que fueran a despedirse de su amigo, Harry aceptó con tal de salir de ahí de una vez por todas. Se dirigieron a la cocina y al lado de esta estaba la oficina del chef, Jenny llamó y espero a que le respondieran.

-Jenny, cariño, ¿se te ofrece algo más? –preguntó el chef Giorgo al verla ahí.

-Es que ya nos vamos, venía a despedirme –sonrió Jenny.

-¿Jenny? –se escuchó una voz dentro de la oficina.

Jenny al escuchar que la llamaban entró a la habitación a la vez que Giorgo le permitía el paso, sin embargo Harry no se movió, esa voz le había sonado de algo y todo su cuerpo se paralizo cuando volvió a escuchar a Jenny que hablaba alegremente.

-¡Malfoy!

Fue en ese momento que todo su mundo se cayó…

**Ufff…**

**Me ha gustado el primer cap, creo que esta algo confuso, pero con el pasar del tiempo se irán enterando de lo que sucede aquí. **

**Dije que iba a subir un desafío, pero aun lo estoy trabajando en el cuaderno y si no me gusta en el cuaderno no lo escribo a Word. Pero esperemos que pronto comience a pasarlo también.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Terminar**_

Era sencillamente imposible, de todas las personas que tenían que estar en ese sitio no podía ser precisamente él, eso era una mala jugada, una terrible jugada. Debía encontrar la manera de escabullirse; escuchaba a Jenny hablar con aquel hombre, pero no entendía nada de lo que decían, su cabeza ideaba mil y un planes de salir de allí y aun así no hacía nada en absoluto. Hasta que de pronto sucedió lo inevitable.

-Vengo con un amigo –dijo Jenny.

Esa era la señal de retirada, pero sus pies no se movían; su cabeza quedo abruptamente en blanco a la espera de volver a ver a la persona de la cual había huido hacia casi once años.

-¿Y qué haces aquí adentro? Hazlo pasar –dijo Giorgo alegre.

-Harry ven aquí –dijo Jenny a la puerta.

Dos minutos…

-¿Dices que se llama Harry? –preguntó Draco mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía un poco.

-Si, ya lo verás –sonrió Jenny.

Cinco minutos…

Draco miraba expectante la puerta a la vez que Jenny y Giorgo seguían con lo suyo. Era imposible que fuera su Harry; pero cada vez que le presentaban a alguien con ese nombre no podía evitar anhelar que fuera el.

Ocho minutos… seguia afuera.

-¿Qué pasa con el chico? –preguntó Giorgo de pronto interrumpiendo a Jenny.

-Voy a ver, es capaz de irse sin avisarme –dijo Jenny riendo.

"_Irse sin avisarme"_, pensó Draco inconcientemente.

Jenny salió y encontró a Harry dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-Harry… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó asustada al ver lo pálido que se veía.

-Vamonos ¿si? –suplicó Harry.

-Pero ven –dijo Jenny jalándolo a la oficina-, siéntate.

-No Jenny, vamonos –dijo Harry intentando soltarse.

En eso se asoman dos rostros desde la habitación donde había estado Jenny, y definitivamente Harry pensó que le iba a dar algo.

-¿Qué pasa con el chico? –preguntó Giorgo apresurándose a ayudar a Jenny a llevar a Harry a la oficina.

-No se –dijo Jenny asustada-, será mejor llamar un médico.

-No habrá sido la comida, ¿o si? –dijo Giorgo asustado.

-No…no es la comida –dijo Draco mirando como sentaban a Harry tras el escritorio.

"_No me mires así"_, fue lo único coherente que pudo pensar Harry al fijar su mirada en el rubio. _"Lo último que quiero es que me mires así"_.

-Uno de nuestros chicos estudia medicina, iré a llamarlo –dijo Giorgo saliendo apresuradamente.

Jenny seguía intentando reanimar a Harry echándole aire con unas hojas blancas que se encontró en el escritorio.

-Tráele un poco de agua, de preferencia fría. Yo me quedare con él –dijo Draco sin apartar la mirada de Harry.

-No, esta bien así –dijo Harry mirando a Jenny suplicante.

-Draco tiene razón, Harry, ahora vuelvo –dijo Jenny preocupada y dándole las hojas al rubio salió corriendo.

Al salir Jenny un silencio tenso llenó la habitación. Draco se acercó hasta el moreno sin decirle nada y continuó con la tarea de Jenny; Harry al no poder sostenerle la mirada bajo la cabeza.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca más –dijo de pronto el rubio con voz más que apagada.

-No sabía que estabas aquí –repuso Harry de la misma manera.

- Supuse que no –respondió Draco con frialdad-, no por nada ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Podría haber sido más tiempo –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros.

-Por tu parte no lo dudo –reprochó Draco dejando de abanicar con las hojas.

-No pretendía hacerte daño…-comenzó Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Tenía que alejarme…

-¿Tenías?

-…

-¿Tenías? –insistió el rubio.

-Si, Draco, tenía que hacerlo –contestó Harry al fin.

-Podrías tener la decencia de mirarme, ¿no?

Harry alzó la triste mirada y Draco deseo no habérselo pedido. Las veces que había imaginado ese momento se había sentido tan dolido y molesto que era fácil encontrar todas las cosas que quería reprocharle al moreno, pero ahora que era verdad… deseaba que nunca hubiera sucedido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el rubio más calmado.

-Sólo vine a comer con Jenny.

-…

-Sé que quieres que me vaya –dijo Harry al cabo de un rato.

-¿Ahora sabes lo que quiero? –preguntó Draco resentido- ¿De qué me sirve ahora, Harry? Dime… ¿No era fácil lo que quería hace once años? ¿Tan difícil era quedarte a mi lado cuando más te necesitaba?

-Nunca habríamos podido superarlo juntos…

-¿Y por eso huiste sin más? –gruñó Draco- Harry, ni siquiera te vi en el hospital…

-No me fui hasta que supe que estabas a salvo –interrumpió esta vez Harry.

-Oh, me consuela mucho saberlo –ironizó el rubio.

-…-Harry volvió a evadirle la mirada- No podemos hablar así. Estas molesto.

-¿Y cómo quieres que este? ¿Rebosante de alegría?

Harry no pudo contestar porque en ese preciso momento llegó Jenny con el vaso de agua. Se detuvo al pie de la puerta mirándolos extrañada, el ambiente estaba muy cargado en ese lugar desde antes de salir por el agua.

-¿Esta todo bien? –preguntó Jenny frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, Jenny –contestó Draco dejando las hojas en el escritorio.

-Toma, Harry –dijo Jenny al entregarle el agua.

-Gracias.

Segundos que se hicieron minutos, minutos que parecían una eternidad, y el ambiente seguía muy cargado. Jenny los miraba de uno a otro, que a la vez evitaban mirarse entre ellos.

-¿Hay algo que no sepa? –preguntó Jenny curiosa.

-No –contestó Harry de inmediato.

-Nada –corroboró Draco.

-¿En serio?

-Jenny, linda, ¿podrías traerme algo para las náuseas? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Sigues mal? –preguntó Jenny volviendo a una actitud preocupada.

-Un poco –respondió Harry.

-Esta bien, ahora regreso; quédate tranquilo seguro que Giorgo no tarda en volver –dijo Jenny saliendo de nuevo.

El silencio volvió a instalarse; Draco miraba hacia un lado evidentemente molesto por la interrupción. Harry sabía que no tenía caso seguir hablando del tema, que lo más sensato era salir de hay y volver a su casa, seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada, seguir intentando hacer como que Draco Malfoy no existía, pero al parecer el rubio no pensaba de la misma manera porque unos segundos después de que Jenny salió se decidió a continuar con la discusión.

-Te espere un año, sino es que poco más –dijo Draco molesto sin mirarlo aún.

-No tenías porque hacerlo, eres libre…Lo eras entonces –dijo Harry mirándolo de reojo.

-No era libre –espeto el rubio volviéndose a verlo-, ni siquiera ahora. Sólo sabía que te habías ido, no sabía si volverías…-se interrumpió en un suspiro resignado y dijo- Tenía la esperanza de que volverías.

Harry volvió a bajar la mirada, no quería aquello, no quería hablar del porqué se había ido; sabía que esa era la dirección del rubio: el porque no regresó.

-Creía que te necesitaba, Harry –continuó Draco serio-, realmente lo creía. Pero después de un tiempo comprendí que no regresarías y que tenía que volver a empezar.

Harry volvió a mirarlo con rapidez, aquello no era lo que Harry esperaba; creía que el rubio comenzaría a decir mil y un razones por las cuales debía volver a su lado y comenzar de nuevo, pero no aquello.

-Y fue lo que hiciste, ¿no? –dijo Harry tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Si –contestó Draco con simpleza-. Volví a comenzar desde cero; unos amigos me sacaron de Londres y me ayudaron.

-Cuando dices que comenzaste desde cero… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya no te necesito –contestó Draco alzándose de hombros con una sonrisa resignada.

-Ya no me amas –corrigió Harry.

-Tú tienes la culpa. Huiste como si el que hubieran asesinado a…

-Draco –interrumpió Harry.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con una mueca- ¿No se supone que huiste para superarlo? No es ningún tabú, Harry, es tan sólo el porque te largaste sin decir nada. Asesinaron a nuestro hijo –terminó remarcando la última frase.

-¿Cómo vamos a arreglar esto? –preguntó Harry levantándose con cuidado.

Quería irse, ya no quería escucharlo, ya no quería verlo; le dolía. Le dolía el tener que recordar a su pequeño de aquella manera y Draco lo sabía.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-Mira, es obvio que te molesta el que este aquí y créeme que para mi no es un sueño hecho realidad…

-Una pesadilla quizás –murmuró el rubio.

-Dime que es lo que quieres –insistió Harry ignorando el último comentario-, así podré largarme y continuar con mi vida, igual que tu.

-¿Quieres saber lo que quiero? –preguntó Draco molesto cruzándose de brazos- Quiero saber por que te largaste sin decirme nada, quiero saber por que demonios no me viste en el hospital, saber cómo fue que dio con Leandro ¡maldita sea! Eso es lo que quiero –terminó gritando Draco.

-No grites –pidió Harry.

-Pues contéstame.

-No lo sé, Draco, ese el problema: que ni siquiera sé como lo hizo.

-¿Y te fuiste para averiguarlo?

-No encontré nada; es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado…

-El Lord no desaparece porque si –interrumpió Draco.

-No quiero discutir esto ya –dijo Harry tajante-. Se acabo, no me interesa que pasó con Voldemort, no me interesa el tener que recordar todo esto, ni siquiera el encontrarme contigo otra vez…

-Vete entonces –dijo Draco con frialdad-, no pienso impedírtelo si es lo que crees.

-Bien –bufó Harry encaminándose a la puerta.

Draco se descruzo de brazos ante el andar de Harry; lo miraba con aprensión. Que estupido había sido, si ya conoce lo orgulloso que es ¿cómo se le ocurre decirle que se vaya?

"_El que el sea orgulloso no quiere decir que seas tu quien se tiene que humillar"_, dijo una vocecita en su interior.

Y era cierto.

-Pero… -dijo de pronto Harry, con la mano en la perilla y el ceño fruncido, se había detenido como si hubiera chocado contra la puerta.

-¿Pero? –preguntó Draco alzando una ceja a la vez que Harry se volvía.

-Creí que me pedirías que te quitara la alianza.

-Iba a hacerlo –coincidió Draco, pero al notar que una tímida y media sonrisa salía de los labios del moreno se apresuro a añadir-, pero has desviado el tema.

Toda la felicidad que Harry había sentido por un segundo se esfumó. Quizás no era que Draco quisiera volver con el… era lo que él quería, esperaba que fuera Draco quien remediara todo el asunto como cuando eran novios, pero ya no era así, ya no era Draco el enamorado…era él.

-Ya.

-Gracias por recordármelo –dijo Draco-. Te pediría que lo hicieras ahora, pero sé que las cosas no se hacen así…

-Tenemos que ir con Dumbledore –dijo Harry lo más serio y tranquilo que pudo.

-Así es.

-No podemos ir ahora… envíame una carta con el día que más te convenga.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Harry volvió a darse la vuelta y salió de la oficina justo cuando Jenny y Giorgo volvían junto al chico que sabía medicina.

-Ya me encuentro mejor –dijo Harry sonriéndole a Jenny-, gracias.

-Deberían revisarte de todas formas –dijo Giorgo preocupado.

-No, no, en verdad. Muchas gracias por todo.

-Pero…

-Debería ir a mi casa, estaré bien –insistió Harry sin dejar de sonreír-. De nuevo gracias y la comida es excelente.

-Bien, te llevaré a tu casa –dijo Jenny.

Harry salió mientras Jenny se despedía de Giorgo. No terminaba de creer que se había vuelto a encontrar con Draco… Ahora estaba seguro de que hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera pasado; el saber que ya no le amaba le había clavado un puñal en el corazón, quiso pensar que no era en serio todo aquello, pero el que le hubiera mencionado la alianza le rectificaba que la cosa iba en serio. Se había olvidado de él.

**Se que es cortito y que no dice gran cosa, pero ya falta poco para que estén totalmente enterados de este misterio xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los comentarios recibidos, los respondería, pero creo que no dejaron el correo para hacerlo xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic.**

**Bye**

**Besitos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Veamos, ahora me haré de otro pequeño recurso…**

**Lo que va en cursiva son recuerdos. Se que también van así los pensamientos, pero esos son entre comillas, aunque me temo que cada vez los uso menos T-T**

**No me cansare de decirlo nunca: mil gracias por el beteo Arya, me caes como del cielo xD**

**Gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios recibidos.**

_**¿Felices?**_

-Debimos haber avisado que vendríamos –reprochaba Severus Snape a su acompañante.

-¡Vamos! Ni que ellos avisarán siempre que van a nuestra casa –decía Sirius Black cansado de repetirse otra vez.

-Pero eso no indica que debamos rebajarnos a su nivel, Black –continúo Severus molesto.

-¡Sólo es una pequeña visita! –se exasperó Sirius tocando el timbre.

Se encontraban en el pórtico de una enorme casa de dos pisos; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta fue abierta por un pequeño pelirrojo de once años, el pequeño tenía los ojos de un azul profundo, que sin duda había sacado de su padre.

-¡Hola, Alan! –saludó Sirius más calmado.

-Hola –saludó el pequeño enfurruñado.

-Que cara tienes, muchacho –se burló Severus entrando a la casa después de Sirius.

-Tu tendrías la misma cara si Hermione fuera tu mamá –dijo una voz a su izquierda.

La casa se abría a ambos lados después de un pequeño pasillo en la entrada principal, las escaleras estaban justo al centro y al pie de ellas estaba un pequeño recibidor con una gran alfombra. En ese mismo espacio aparecían dos grandes arcos a los lados: uno daba a la sala, donde estaba la chimenea y que daba la entrada al jardín; la otra daba a la estancia, donde estaba Ron ahora con una taza de café en la mano y un periódico en la otra; la estancia daba a la cocina.

El pequeño sonreía ante el comentario de su padre.

-Yo que tu no diría esas cosas –dijo Sirius burlón.

-¡Bah! Esta arriba gritándole a los mellizos porque no han hecho sus camas; lo que me recuerda: Alan, tu deberías estar recogiendo ese chiquero que tienes por cuarto –dijo Ron despreocupado.

-Si, subiré en cuanto mamá baje –respondió Alan un tanto asustado.

Sirius sin poder evitarlo río abiertamente al ver que justo en ese momento aparecía Hermione por las escaleras.

-Pues ya he bajado, así que puedes subir a recoger ese cuarto –dijo la castaña.

Alan se volvió con los ojos abiertos como platos hacía su madre, asintió y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

-No deberías decir esas cosas, Ron. Me quitas autoridad –lo reprendió Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Hermione, nadie puede quitarte autoridad –replicó Ron con una sonrisita que, sabía muy bien, ablandaría a su esposa y así fue pues al momento ella intentó reprimir una sonrisa a la vez que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ejem –carraspeó Sirius.

-Hola –saludó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya han desayunado? Porque yo no –dijo Sirius.

-Vengan, ahora íbamos a hacerlo Ron y yo –respondió Hermione dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sirius arqueó las cejas ante la respuesta y le sonrió a Ron de lado, provocando que a este se le pusieran las orejas rojas y comenzara a negar energéticamente con la cabeza.

-Desayunar, íbamos a desayunar –dijo Ron.

-Claro –dijo Severus poco convencido y dirigiéndose a Sirius continúo-. Te dije que debíamos avisar antes.

-¡Agh! Con ustedes no se puede –murmuró Ron caminando a la cocina resignado.

Sirius volvió a reír y no paró hasta llegar a la cocina. Al entrar Hermione ya tenía los platos servidos.

-Creíamos que no estarían –dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de Ron.

-¿Cómo salir con cinco hijos? –sonrió Ron.

-Lógico –corroboró Severus, bebió un poco del café que Hermione le acababa de entregar y luego continuó más serio-. Lucius dice que hace unos días hubo otro ataque.

-Si, ya me contó Hermione –suspiró Ron.

Ella trabaja en el ministerio, en el departamento de reglas. De vez en cuando al ministro le gustaba charlar con ella, creía que era una mujer muy inteligente y gustaba mucho de su opinión, pero cuando Hermione se metía en asuntos que tenían que ver con el Lord oscuro Fudge pasaba de ella como sino estuviera.

-Pareciera que lo hace por obligación –comentó Severus con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Ron confundido.

-Sus ataques son menos constantes, casi nulos –explicó Hermione-. Parece que lo hiciera sólo para recordarnos que sigue aquí… creo que trama algo.

-Yo también –dijo Severus mirándola pensativo-. Lo conozco y sinceramente el que no se haya aparecido en los últimos tres años es de preocuparse…Ese sujeto es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-He intentado hablarlo con Fudge, pero es inútil –dijo Hermione molesta-; no quiere saber más del tema, para él Voldemort ha desaparecido por completo. Ya quiero verlo cuando vuelva a aparecer.

-Es un cretino –bufó Sirius.

Ron suspiró y ante el silencio que se hizo aprovechó para mirar el periódico muggle. Desde hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a leerlo después de mirar el Profeta; sí Voldemort hacía algo los primeros en notarlo serían los muggles, claro, siempre disfrazado de algún fenómeno natural.

Sólo ojeaba el periódico, de pronto no estaba de humor para ver las locuras que esos muggles hacían, pero bueno, no es que ellos fueran mucho mejor. Dio la vuelta a una de las páginas y algo capto su atención de sobremanera, no es que fuera algo nuevo, por el contrario, pero bueno era él.

Draco Malfoy.

El Slytherin se había convertido en un gran chef, con restaurantes por todo el mundo; pero sobre todo se había convertido en un amigo. Era impresionante, pero así era. Después de que Harry se marchó, el rubio había quedado deshecho, siempre con la esperanza de que el moreno volvería para superar la muerte de su pequeño juntos. Pero no había sido así y eso hizo que Draco terminara de derrumbarse, tuvo que pasar poco más de un año para que Draco levantara la cabeza, y no lo habría hecho sin la ayuda de todos los presentes en esa cocina, pero, por muy imposible que parezca, sobre todo fue Ron quien se había empeñado más que nadie. Creía que Harry volvería y si lo hacía le gustaría saber que habían cuidado bien de Draco. La cosa no sucedió así y terminó por acercarse mucho al rubio, al punto en que él era la única persona que sabía la ubicación de Draco.

Levantó la vista y miró a Severus que miraba la fotografía de Draco con demasiado interés; no se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Sirius también habían visto la fotografía hasta que la castaña se levanto con brusquedad fingiendo buscar algo en las alacenas.

-Así que ya llegó la carta de Hogwarts para Alan... –dijo Sirius para cambiar el tema-, que pronto pasa el tiempo.

-Si –dijo Ron sin mucha convicción.

-Ahora iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar algunos de los útiles –dijo Hermione regresando a la mesa con un frasco de mermelada.

-Em… yo tengo que hacer unas cosas, además olvidé de algo en el colegio –dijo Ron incomodo.

-Desde que eres profesor de DCAO los alumnos no rinden igual –dijo Severus con ironía.

-Podría decir lo mismo de usted, señor Director –dijo Ron con una mueca.

-Bueno, ya –dijo Sirius al ver que Severus iba a responder-. Yo podría acompañarte si quieres, Hermione.

-Claro, sino tienes nada más que hacer –sonrió ella.

-En ese caso iré con Weasley al colegio –dijo Severus.

Terminaron de desayunar y Hermione, Sirius y Alan se fueron juntos al callejón Diagon por la chimenea. Ron y Severus se quedaron en la cocina y no hablaron hasta que estuvieron seguros de que sus parejas se habían marchado.

-¿Y bien? Preguntó Severus extendiendo una mano para que le diera el periódico.

-Harry no te dijo donde estaría haciendo negocios ¿o si? –preguntó Ron serio mientras le daba el periódico- ¿Sigue en España?

-No, salió para Canadá –respondió Severus que apenas iba a abrir el periódico, pero Ron se lo arrebató de golpe después de su respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –gruñó Severus.

-¿Estas seguro de que está en Canadá? –preguntó Ron.

-Si ¿por qué?

-No puede ser –murmuró Ron a la vez que el color se desvanecía de su rostro. Ante esto Severus le quito el periódico preocupado.

Le dio una ojeada rápido y eso fue suficiente para que lo dejara en la mesa con aire pensativo.

-No me dijo que estaría en Canadá, Weasley –acusó Severus.

-¿Yo? Usted no me dijo a mí que había salido de España –se defendió Ron.

-Se supone que era usted quien me mantenía informado –gruñó Severus-, no puedo hacer nada si no me informa antes.

Ron bajo la mirada y miró la fotografía de Draco, y cuando volvió a mirar a Severus este lo miraba con los ojos algo entrecerrados.

-Quería que se volvieran a ver –dijo Severus receloso.

-Si, lo quería, pero no haría algo así. Juntarlos de la nada después de tanto tiempo no arreglará el problema –dijo Ron indignado ante la acusación-. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, no podíamos ir cuidándoles las espaldas por siempre.

Severus suspiró y se levantó para pasearse por la cocina. Ron tenía razón, no importaba cuanto se hubieran esforzado por mantenerlos fuera del territorio del otro, algún día se volverían a encontrar de una u otra manera.

Severus por su lado se había empeñado en buscar a Harry. Tardo días, semanas…meses en encontrarlo, pero al final había dado con él. Lo localizó en Alemania, Harry se había hecho de un pequeño departamento, así que sin más se presento una tarde ante él.

_-Es una persona muy escurridiza__, ¿sabía? –dijo Severus tan pronto Harry abrió la puerta._

_-¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó Harry sorprendido._

_Severus lo miró un momento de arriba abajo y después entro sin esperar invitación, Harry ante la sorpresa de verlo ahí no había hecho nada para impedir que su antiguo profesor pasara._

_-¿Qué le parece que hago aquí? –preguntó Severus mirando la pequeña sala con desprecio antes de sentarse en el sillón más próximo._

_-…-Harry suspiró y lo miró con obviedad- No volveré._

_-Es un cretino, egoísta –lo insulto Severus con tanta calma que Harry frunció el ceño._

_-Dígame algo que no sepa –repuso Harry caminando a la cocina que estaba pegada a la sala._

_En realidad el departamento constaba de dos habitaciones, una era su cuarto y en ella estaba en baño y la otra esta dividida entre la sala y la cocina._

_-También es un cobarde imbécil –dijo Severus sin dejar de mirarlo._

_-¿Quiere algo de beber? –preguntó Harry abriendo el refrigerador._

_-Lo que sea esta bien._

_Harry saco un par de refrescos y los abrió y después regresó y se sentó frente a Severus._

_-Se lo que pretende –dijo Harry-, pero no lo haré._

_-¿Por qué ha huido así? –preguntó Severus interesado- Francamente es algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado. No es de un héroe._

_-No soy un héroe –contradijo Harry y su semblante cambio drásticamente, ahora se veía realmente afectado._

_-Potter…_

_-¿Qué clase de ser…-interrumpió Harry con la voz un tanto quebrada y los ojos oscurecidos por la tristeza- qué... qué cosa… haría algo así?_

_Severus se limió__o a mirarlo, estaba un poco impresionado; sabía que Harry estaba muy afectado por la perdida de Leandro, pero no era de los que mostraban su debilidad de esa manera, se veía a kilómetros que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no llorar con más libertad._

_-Un héroe –bufó Harry con una amarga sonrisa-, un mal padre…eso es lo que soy._

_-¿Por qué dice eso?_

_-¿Y todavía lo pregunta? –inquirió Harry con brusquedad._

_-Leandro no murió por su culpa…_

_-Claro que si –interrumpió Harry levantándose para dejar con brusquedad el refresco sobre la mesa, mismo que se volcó debido a la fuerza utilizada-, si yo… si hubiera estado con él… si hubiera estado con ellos…_

_-El señor Tenebroso se las habría ingeniado de una u otra manera –dijo Severus con calma-, Potter, entienda. No es culpa de usted o de Draco._

_-No…no es culpa de Draco –dijo Harry volviéndose a mirarlo._

_-¿Por qué se fue?_

_-No lo entendería._

_-No lo entiendo ahora, Draco esta deshecho por lo de su hijo y ahora usted se va sin siquiera mirarle, sin una nota, sin saber si volverá –se había levantado y ahora estaba frente a Harry que lo miraba con una profunda tristeza que se hacía más grande con cada palabra que le soltaba, pero tenía que hacerlo entender- ¿Cree que usted es el único que sufre?_

_-Claro que no –murmuró Harry._

_-¿Entonces que hace aquí en un…?-miró a su alrededor con más desprecio que antes- ¡Merlín! No se ni como llamarlo. Debería estar con Draco, deberían tener su duelo juntos, superar esto; la vida sigue, Potter, no tiene porque lamentarse dentro de su miseria hasta el día de su muerte. _

_Harry bajo la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en el sillón que estaba, se cubrió el rostro con las manos por lo cual no pudo ver a Severus sentarse a su lado. _

_-¿Cómo voy a mirarlo después de esto? –preguntó Harry con la voz más aguda._

_-Créame, Draco lo añora tanto que será feliz con el simple hecho que vuelva._

_-No entiende –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza._

_-Explíqueme entonces –dijo el mayor perdiendo la paciencia._

_Harry sacó la cabeza de entre las manos y lo miró mientras una silenciosa lágrima salía de su ojo derecho._

_-Me duele…_

_-Obviamente._

_-…-Harry suspiró volviendo a negar-, se que superare lo de Leandro, pero…Ver a Draco…Leandro era tan parecido a él. _

_-Debe volver, Potter._

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo. No ahora._

_-¿Pero lo hará?_

_-No se… no creo_

Desde entonces lo había seguido buscando cada vez que se mudaba sin decir nada, hasta el punto en el que Harry se había resignado a avisarle si iba a volver a mudarse, a veces le hablaba tan sólo para charlar, para saber lo que pasaba con los suyos.

Y el día que supo que Draco se había marchado igual que el…primero pensó que lo buscaría, pero después de un tiempo deshechó la idea al no ocurrir nada; le preguntaba a Severus por el, pero no sabía nada, nadie sabía nada a excepción de Ron y Severus se había negado a contarle esto.

-Deberías ir a verlo –dijo Ron sacando a Severus de sus pensamientos.

-Tu igual.

-Ve tu primero, no puedo dejar a esos mounstritos solos –dijo Ron señalando el techo en donde comenzaban a escucharse unos golpes contra el suelo.

-Claro –dijo Severus y salió directo a la chimenea.

Ron suspiró y volvió a mirar la fotografía del periódico, cosa que no duro más de unos segundos ya que un nuevo y más fuerte golpe se escucho en el techo.

-------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le molestaba y la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle; gruñó y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, intento acomodarse mejor en la cama, pero estaba todo hecho bola, tenía la sabana enredada entre las piernas, una almohada a un costado y la otra en el suelo. Sin más remedio se levantó, cerró la cortina de un tirón, acomodó la cama y volvió a tumbarse; ya estaba por quedarse dormido otra vez cuando escuchó un fuerte estallido en la puerta. Se sentó sobresaltado y salió corriendo a la de la habitación con la varita en alto.

-¡Ah! Es usted –dijo Harry bajando la varita con fastidio- ¿Le importaría no hacer ruido?

-¿Sabe que Draco esta aquí? –preguntó Severus alzando un poco la voz.

-No grite, tengo la cabeza a reventar –se quejó Harry encaminándose a un sillón para dejarse caer en el.

-¿Y cómo quiere tenerla después de eso? –ironizó Severus señalando unas botellas sobre la mesita en medio de la estancia.

-Si viene a regañarme, lo siento, pero tendrá que ser después.

-No me ha respondido –dijo Severus, se había dirigido a la cocina y comenzaba a buscar algo, en las alacenas, para la resaca.

-No, no sabía que Draco estaba aquí –dijo Harry levantándose con pereza.

-Pues no se ve sorprendido o preocupado ante el hecho –dijo Severus mirándolo de reojo cuando entró a la cocina.

-Eso es porque lo descubrí yo solito.

Ahora Severus detuvo todo lo que hacía para mirarlo con cierta suspicacia.

-Ha visto el periódico

"_Que haya visto el periódico, que haya visto el periódico"_, pensaba una y otra vez Severus.

-No

Severus cerró los ojos y se preparó para la bomba.

-Me encontré con él ayer –dijo Harry.

-No se porque lo sabía –murmuró Severus abriendo los ojos y volviendo a buscar.

-Lo dice como si lo hubiera planeado –dijo Harry molesto.

-¿Cómo podría planearlo si se esconde de el? –gruñó Severus.

-Ya…

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Nada realmente –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros.

Severus al fin encontró lo que buscaba, sacó una cajita llena de sobrecitos con pastillas efervescentes, el que Harry se ahogara en licor ya no era nuevo, así que había dejado ese remedio muggle en su casa. Si quería embriagarse a lo muggle, también sanaría a lo muggle.

Sacó un vaso y lo llenó con agua, después se lo dio a Harry junto a un par de pastillas.

-Gracias –murmuró Harry sentándose a la mesa.

-Sinceramente, Potter…no te creo.

-Pues lo siento, pero así es. No pasó nada… algunos reproches…uno que otro grito, la pregunta obvia…

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó sentándose frente a él.

-Se veía bien.

-¿Quería volver? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No –dijo Harry mirando la mesa y toqueteando el vaso con los dedos-, no quería.

-¿No esperaba otra cosa?

-No –dijo Harry incomodo.

-¿Cuánto más durara este jueguito infantil?

-¿Disculpe?

-Es obvio que quieren volver y no sólo a Londres.

-Yo no podría regresar con Draco…

-No, claro que no –dijo Severus mirando el reloj en la cocina-, debo irme.

-Esta bien.

-Regresaré en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.

**Ufffff **

**El cap ha quedado más larguito xD Espero que les haya gustado y haya resuelto algunas dudas.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Besitos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, primero me quedo sin Internet, después se va la musa y ahora estoy enferma… T-T Espero que esta racha acabe pronto y que la musa vuelva a mi.**

**Debo advertir que hay un ligerísimo spoiler en este cap, pero no es de preocuparse, no me parece que sea algo relevante, así que si no han leído el último libro no se preocupen, ni lo notaran y no les arruinara el final. **

**Mis mejores deseos para navidad, disfruten el cap xD**

**Gracias Arya xD**

_**4. Una familia Inusual**_

Hermione, Sirius y Alan andaban tranquilamente por las calles del callejón Diagon; Sirius iba muy entretenido escuchando lo fascinado que estaba Alan con la idea de entrar al colegio, mientras que Hermione les decía lo que harían.

-Deberíamos ir primero a ver el uniforme, después los libros, pergaminos y plumas .

-¿Podríamos pasar a ver las escobas? –preguntó Sirius a Hermione de pronto.

-Supongo que si –contestó ella recelosa- ¿Pero para que quieres tu una escoba? Creí que te gustaba la moto.

-Si, claro que si –repuso Sirius distraído-, pero la escoba no es para mí.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

-¿Y entonces para quién es?

-Se la prometí a Marck para su cumpleaños, aun faltan dos semanas, pero me parece conveniente ya que estamos aquí –contestó Sirius.

-¿Conveniente? –saltó Hermione- ¿Te parece conveniente darle una escoba a un niño de tres años?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –se indignó Sirius- A Harry le regalé su primer escoba al año.

-Ya y seguro se cayó y por eso es tan cabezota –dijo Hermione molesta a la vez que se detenía bruscamente frete al local de Madame Malkin.

Sirius se detuvo un par de pasos después de ella alcanzando a ver como entraba al local. Le había dado en el clavo, Hermione se había vuelto demasiado intolerante con el tema de Harry y Sirius entendía que estaba molesta con él, pero debía aprender a controlarse. Suspiró y se volvió a ver al pequeño que lo miró un poco molesto, ahora tendrían que aguantarla de mal humor todo el día.

-Tío se que no eres la persona con más tacto en el mundo, pero en estos momentos hasta mi papá pudo haber evitado ese "tema" –dijo Alan arqueando las cejas.

A Sirius le sorprendió un tanto aquel comentario, nunca había escuchado a Alan hablar algo respecto al tema de Harry. La verdad no creía que recordará a Harry siquiera, este se había ido cuando Alan tenía apenas unos meses.

-¿Qué sabes tu? –preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

-No mucho, sólo que cuando mencionan a Harry Potter mamá se pone de malas, sobre todo cuando ve el periódico muggle –respondió Alan indiferente-. En mi opinión ese Potter es un cobarde por huir de Quien-tu-sabes.

-¡Vaya! Me impresiona que llames cobarde a alguien que huyó de Voldemort cuando ni siquiera puedes pronunciar su nombre –lo reprendió Sirius molesto, Alan bajo la mirada y esto pareció ablandar al mayor rápidamente-. La verdad es que muchos huimos de él, Harry no es cobarde, nadie lo es –terminó Sirius con una sonrisa amable.

-Intenta animar a mamá, ¿si? –pidió Alan esperanzado.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del local y aparece Hermione, que no se veía ni un poquito más contenta que antes, más bien todo lo contrario.

-¡Alan! ¿Qué esperas? ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Alan volvió a mirar a Sirius con una súplica muda antes de entrar al local con la cabeza baja. Sirius lo siguió y mientras una bruja lo media para arreglarle el uniforme aprovechó para hablar con Hermione.

-¿Quisieras no pagarla con el niño cuando cometo el catastrófico error de mencionar la palabra con "H"? –preguntó Sirius en un susurro a Hermione.

-No la pago con Alan –rezongó Hermione sin mirarlo.

-¿Ah, no? Pues mira si estas acostumbrada a mangonearlos de esa manera creo que tienes problemas.

-¡Bien! La pague con él, lo siento. Lo compensaré al salir, pero tú deberías cuidar tus comentarios y pensar en tus acciones –reprochó Hermione en un susurro exasperado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Sirius a la defensiva- ¿Qué ya no puedo hablar de mi ahijado sólo porque cometió un error? ¡Eso si que es infantil, Hermione! No esperaba algo así de ti.

-No sólo eso, no puedes regalarle a un niño de tres años una escoba y menos cuando no es tu hijo –dijo Hermione totalmente dispuesta a evadir el tema de Harry.

-Para tu información Ginny esta de acuerdo en que le de "a su hijo" una escoba, así que no me vengas con tonterías –dijo Sirius remarcando aquellas tres palabras-. Y no evadas el tema, te estoy hablando de Harry. Debes comprender que cometió un error, pero es humano igual que tú y yo y que rectificará a su tiempo.

-¿A su tiempo? –repitió escéptica- Sirius se fue hace más de diez años, Harry no va a volver; no lo hizo por Draco y no lo hará por nadie más.

-Discúlpame por confiar en él –dijo Sirius resentido antes de salir del local azotando la puerta.

Alan al escuchar el ruido se volvió a mirar a su madre, era de esperarse algo así, no sabía porque se empeñaban en salir juntos si la mayoría de las veces terminaban discutiendo. Hermione le devolvió una mirada tranquilizadora antes de salir tras Sirius.

-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

-Realmente no quiero hablar ahora –gruño Sirius sin dejar de andar.

Sabía que lo mejor sería alejarse y relajarse un poco antes de volver a ver a aquella chica tan testaruda. Siempre había tenido choques con ella, era como tener una mini Molly versión mejorada.

Hermione sin embargo se empeñaba en alcanzarlo, así que unos metros después se detuvo resignado y la espero con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-No debí haber dicho esas cosas –dijo Hermione condescendiente-, estaba dolida…al igual que tu.

-¿Por qué le tienes tan poca fe? –preguntó Sirius, aunque estaba consciente que más que pregunta, era un reproche.

-No lo se… -suspiró- Me parece que al ver a Draco tan mal…todos creíamos que volvería, pero no fue así.

-Ese es tu problema, el de todos –apuntó Sirius más calmado-. Creen que Draco es la víctima, yo sé que sufrió y mucho, pero ¿no creen que Harry sufrió igual o más que él? Harry no tuvo padres, el deseaba más que nada a su hijo y Voldemort se lo quitó, le quitó una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía…

-Yo sé –interrumpió Hermione-, es sólo que nosotros estábamos ahí, Sirius, pudimos haberle ayudado y él se fue.

-Harry es fuerte, nunca le ha gustado eso de que se preocupen por él –dijo Sirius con cierto remordimiento.

-¿Cómo tu? –sugirió Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-No te vayas a enojar –comenzó Hermione y no continuó hasta que Sirius negó con la cabeza-. Bueno creo que te identificas con él porque tú, al igual que Harry, quieres ser padre y…bueno Severus y tú no han tenido hijos.

-Tal vez –dijo Sirius alzándose de hombros, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Quizás tenga razón, quizás se identificaba con él.

-Y tal vez –siguió Hermione tanteando el terreno-, estas molesto con Draco porque lo estas con Severus.

-No estoy molesto con Severus.

-¿No?

-No –contestó Sirius, pero con cada "no" que daba su convicción disminuía-, no lo creo. No me parece.

-¿Por qué no han tenido hijos? –preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-No creo que deba contarte esto, Hermione –dijo Sirius sonriendo de lado, pero había algo en su sonrisa que obligo a Hermione a tomar uno de sus brazos y comenzar a andar de vuelta al local de Madame Malkin.

-No tienes que hacerlo –corroboró Hermione con amabilidad-, pero si quieres hablar aquí estaré.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Sirius es obvio que quieres un hijo y al parecer Severus no, a mi me parece que si es necesario.

Sirius prefirió no contestar más, aquella niña siempre le había hecho pensar más en las cosas y era algo que odiaba, pero que a la vez agradecía. Después de todo no siempre era una mini Molly Weasley mandona.

----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Ron al ver aparecer a Severus por la chimenea.

-…-Severus suspiró exasperado antes de contestar- Además de encontrarlo con una resaca de los mil diablos…

-¿Otra vez? –interrumpió Ron preocupado.

-Si… -se acerco hasta el sillón de dos plazas y se sentó.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Ron sentándose frente a él.

-Se encontraron ayer –dijo Severus pesadamente. Ron bajo la mirada pensativo, seguramente maldiciendo su mala suerte, así que continuó-. Deberías ir ahora.

-No puedo presentarme de la nada –dijo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ahora Malfoy esta saliendo con alguien –contestó Ron apesumbrado.

-¿Cómo que sale con alguien?

Ron se limito a alzarse de hombros; él no era la persona más indicada para dar la noticia.

-Tendré que esperar a mañana. Le enviare una carta –dijo Ron levantándose resuelto.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Recién acababa de llegar del aeropuerto, ya se había acostumbrado a ir y venir, pero aun no se acostumbraba a separarse por mucho tiempo de Leandro y ahora llevaba más de dos meses sin verlo, se moría por saber como estaba, jugar con él, molestar a los elfos lo que sea siempre y cuando lo hicieran juntos.

Entró al enorme recibidor y dejo las maletas en el suelo, que de inmediato desaparecieron para aparecer en su habitación, se quitó la capa de viaje y la dejo en el perchero junto a la puerta. Esa casa era enorme, no acababa de asombrarse con ella nunca; del recibidor se extendía hacia atrás donde estaban las enormes escaleras de madera del lado derecho de la casa.

Anduvo hasta la estancia, siempre oscura con la chimenea encendida, pero esta vez no estaba sola, no. Ahí estaba Leandro.

-No pareces muy contento –dijo tras de el.

-¡Abuelo! –saludó el niño al volverse.

-Feliz cumpleaños Leandro –sonrió el hombre a la vez que el pequeño corría a abrazarlo-, se que fue ayer, pero me fue imposible llegar antes –se disculpó cuando el pequeño lo soltó.

-Esta bien, no importa –repuso el niño con un tono desganado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Papá –respondió sin cambiar el tono.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Ha estado algo…extraño.

-¿Cómo extraño? –preguntó su abuelo intrigado.

-No quiero hablar de eso abuelo –dijo Leandro incomodo.

-Vamos Leandro, puedes contármelo a mí.

-Sabes que a papá no le gusta que me llames así –dijo Leandro hábilmente para cambiar el tema.

-Sabes que tu padre te puso así porque yo se lo pedí –atajo su abuelo, y rápidamente volvió al tema-. ¿Volviste a pelearte con él?

-Ojala –suspiró el pequeño y al ver la cara de confusión de su abuelo añadió- Ya ha llegado mi carta de Hogwarts.

-Pero si eso es bueno, muy bueno.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues yo estudie ahí y tus padres también –dijo su abuelo intentando convencerlo.

-No me gusta –declaró Leandro enfurruñado-, me gusta estudiar en casa, me gusta que mi papá me enseñe…

-No seguirás refunfuñando por el colegio, ¿verdad, Alexander? –interrumpió una voz fría y autoritaria que acababa de entrar a la estancia donde ellos se encontraban.

-No, papá –contestó Leandro fastidiado.

-Bien, porque ya hemos hablado mucho al respecto –dijo y volviéndose al mayor añadió-. Así que has llegado, James.

-Así es –contestó James serio.

-Alexander, déjame charlar con tu abuelo a solas –ordenó sin mirarlo.

El pequeño asintió y salió sin miramientos, ninguno de los dos hablo hasta unos momentos después que se cerró la puerta. No es que el niño fuera entrometido, hasta la fecha su padre nunca lo había atrapado espiando, pero la sangre era la sangre y la que corría por Alexander era muy curiosa, demasiado quizás.

-¿Esperas que Leandro este en su alcoba del tercer piso? –preguntó James sarcástico.

-Alexander –dijo calcando la palabra-, sabe lo que debe y no debe hacer…sin embargo nunca esta demás.

Al decir esto último sacó la varita y la dirigió a la puerta diciendo: "Mufliato", con voz grave y potente.

-Los Potter somos curiosos –concordó James con un asentimiento de cabeza-, pero recuerda que no sólo es Potter…

-No debías mencionarlos –lo cortó el otro con calma-. Sabes que no puedes hablarle de sus padres.

-¿Y qué entiende él de todas formas? –gruñó James- Para él tu eres su padre, Tom…

-Pregunta por el otro –interrumpió Tom cada vez con menos calma-. No es tonto, nunca ha sido tonto. Sabe que se necesitan dos para traer a alguien a este mundo y…-sin poder contenerse más lo soltó todo- ¡Maldición! Ya no se que decirle.

-Es curioso que te estreses tanto por un niño, estas ablandándote, ¿no crees? –se burló James.

-Es un niño diferente, tu mismo lo has dicho –gruñó Tom.

-¿Lo enviaras a Hogwarts? –preguntó James cambiando el tema radicalmente.

-Ese era el plan inicial, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Tom volviendo a la calma, caminó hasta el sillón más cercano y se sentó con ligereza invitando a James hacer lo mismo frente a el- Además mis planes ya se han retrasado mucho.

-¿Qué? –saltó James indignado, sin aceptar el ofrecimiento de Tom- El trato era que ya no matarías a nadie si dejaba a Leandro contigo.

-No, el trato era que no mataría a Alexander –corrigió Tom triunfante.

-Dijiste que los dejarías en paz… –dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

-Mientras me encargaba del mocoso –interrumpió Tom-, ahora él se va a Hogwarts y yo vuelvo a lo mío. Te dije que le perdonaba la vida mientras estuviera pequeño.

-¡Le perdonaste la vida porque sabes que es más poderoso que tu!

-Por supuesto que no –río Tom-, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ese muchacho, después de todo…soy su padre.

-¡No eres su padre!

-Díselo a él –lo retó Tom ensanchando su sonrisa, pero después cambio de postura y con un tono indiferente añadió-. Como sea, puedo matarlo si quiero.

-¿Matarlo? –bufó James de pronto muy divertido- Pero si hasta el niño te cae bien, no puedes negar que tiene algo que te agrada.

-No me tientes, Potter –murmuró Tom amenazante.

James negó con la cabeza y se sentó aun con una sonrisa asomando su rostro lo que enfado a Tom obligándolo a hacer algo al respecto.

-Si crees que porque Alexander va a ir a Hogwarts esta a salvo, te equivocas. Nuestro trato sigue en pie y aun tengo algo que quieres, así que…ya sabes, aléjate del mundo mágico y podrás dormir tranquilo.

-Canalla –murmuró James fulminándolo con la mirada.

Se sentía tan impotente, inútil por completo; la única forma en la que podía ayudar era cuidando de Leandro y eso lo hacía miserable. Si, era un trabajo noble e importante, pero qué tan noble podía ser si dañaba a los suyos manteniéndolo en secreto.

-Debo volver a Nueva York en dos días –dijo James rendido antes de salir de la estancia lo más rápido posible.

Tom sonrió para sus adentros, las cosas iban viento en popa. Aun tenía a James bajo sus ordenes después de tantos años, quizás no había perdido el toque del todo, quizás sólo debía pulirlo para volver a ser el de antes. Pero debía apresurarse, ese pequeño mocoso lo había retrasado bastante: once años, once largos, largos años en la espera de la venganza. Lo malo del asunto era que Potter tenía algo de razón, ese niño tenía algo que le gustaba, podía ser repelente y desagradable si quería, pero sabía ganarse a las personas, era único. No, único no…era como él. Le había hecho como él.

James subió al segundo piso para buscar a Leandro, sin embargo no fue hasta el tercer piso donde lo encontró, estaba en la sala de juegos que le había pedido a Tom; sólo Merlín sabía lo que le decía ese muchacho al mayor para conseguir siempre lo que quería. Aquel niño, aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba mimado, muy mimado, principalmente por él. Se sentía culpable de tener que dejarlo con Tom y de no poder hablarle de sus padres, así que buscaba la manera de compensárselo, pero nunca era suficiente y, él sabía, nunca lo sería.

-¡Aquí estas! –exclamó sonriente al encontrarlo en la habitación.

-Hola abuelo –respondió Leandro con la mirada clavada en un libro demasiado grande, a opinión de James.

-Tienes juguetes a morir y te diviertes leyendo un libro –ironizó James.

Se acomodo junto al niño en uno de los enormes sillones en medio de la habitación.

-Jugar sólo no es divertido – aclaró el niño cerrando el libro de golpe-. A veces papá viene un rato, pero no es muy seguido.

-Ya, pero ahora estoy aquí, podemos hacer algo divertido.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Leandro fríamente- ¿Cuánto falta para que salga tu avión y corras a Nueva York?

-No seas así –murmuró James dolido, a veces ese niño si que podía ser muy cruel y eso que sólo tenía once años, Merlín lo salve cuando llegara a la adolescencia-, se que este último año he estado fuera mucho tiempo, pero es el primero y prometo que el último, no me gusta estar lejos…

-Me sé el sermón –interrumpió Leandro mirándolo con fijeza, sabía que James no se resistía cuando lo miraba con profundidad- ¿Cuándo sale el avión?

-Pasado mañana por la noche –respondió James al acto.

-¿Y cuando regresas?

-Dos semanas.

Respondía automáticamente, sentía como si su padre le estuviera amonestando. ¿Cómo podía un niño de once años producirle ese sentimiento? ¡Ah, claro! Se había criado con Tom Riddle.

-No –corrigió Leandro- ¿Cuándo regresas para quedarte?

-Dos semanas –insistió James.

-Bien –murmuró Leandro pensativo-, ella se queda como siempre, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien –repitió Leandro, poco a poco su voz dejaba el tono frío y volvía a ser el de siempre-. He de suponer que irás a despedirte de mi al dichoso tren, ¿no?

-¿Tren? –preguntó James confundido.

-El de la escuela, a principio de año –dijo el niño enfurruñado.

-¡Ah! Si, por supuesto que si, es muy importante –dijo James tratando de retomar su papel como adulto.

-Genial –sonrió Leandro volviendo a la calidez de un niño de su edad.

James sonrió no muy convencido, aquel niño recibía demasiados malos ejemplos, empezando por su falso padre. No se podía negar que había desarrollado cierta arrogancia.

De pronto el niño se levanto y miró a James preocupado.

-¿Ya has ido a verla? –preguntó el pequeño frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No –contestó James preocupándose ante aquella actitud-. ¿Esta bien?

-Te extraña mucho –contestó Leandro triste-, además ha estado enferma.

-¿Enferma? ¿De qué? – se alarmó el mayor levantándose.

-Se queja mucho, dice que le duele, pero no sabemos que es, deberías verla antes.

-Claro.

James le pasó una mano por la cabeza al pequeño al salir; si ese pequeño podía haber desarrollado la arrogancia de Tom, pero no dejaba de tener las cualidades de sus padres, como la maravillosa preocupación de Harry por los demás.

Harry, cuantas veces podía pensar en él por día. La única razón que evitaba a James romper ese estupido trato era tener a Leandro cerca y por supuesto la gran necesidad de mantener con vida a su chica.

Llegó al despacho de Tom y entró sin llamar a la puerta.

-Quiero verla –le dijo tan sólo poner un pie dentro.

-¿No te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar? –preguntó él mirándolo serio.

-Quiero verla –insistió aquel hombre.

-Estaba con el niño esta mañana…

-No estaba con él –interrumpió el otro comenzando a fastidiarse-. ¿Dónde esta?

-¿Probaste en su habitación? –preguntó él burlón.

-No me provoques Tom, si te estoy preguntando es porque no la he visto por ningún lado -gruñó.

-James, James, James –suspiró y sonrió de lado antes de continuar-. Esta en la segunda alcoba del primer piso; me vi forzado a trasladarla hace unos días.

-¿Por qué?

-No podía llegar hasta su habitación –respondió Tom indiferente.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Esta enferma?

-Te lo ha dicho Alexander, ¿no? –bufó- ¿Te mentiría ese niño?

James no contestó, simplemente dio media vuelta y salió del despacho pisando fuerte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada, lamento muchísimo la tardanza al actualiza****r; primero era porque no se me ocurría nada, pero cuando por fin salió esto me quede sin Internet. De verdad lo siento mucho. Tan sólo tenga la red otra vez esto va directo a sus respectivas páginas.**

**Gracias por la paciencia Arya, no podría encontrar mejor beta.**

_**5. **__**Samuel**_

Se encontraba en la cocina del departamento; había conseguido uno cerca de su restaurante para más comodidad. No era muy grande, un solo piso; al entrar se encontraba con la estancia, todo estaba elegantemente decorado con colores beige y blanco; a un lado se encontraba el comedor que daba directo a una gran cocina, donde pasaba buena parte de su tiempo y por supuesto al fondo estaba su habitación.

Había llegado directo a la cocina, no era muy tarde, alcanzaba a preparar la cena antes de que llegara Samuel.

-Llegas temprano –escuchó detrás de él.

O tal vez no.

Se volvió para mirar a su chico; siempre de traje y con aquellos hermosos mechones ondulados sobresaltando sobre su rostro. Samuel era todo lo que alguna una vez Draco había descartado en un hombre, empezando porque tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y terminando porque el chico era muggle.

Lo había conocido poco tiempo después de comenzar su carrera como chef. Mentira, lo conoció durante sus estudios para chef, pero nunca habló directamente con él hasta mucho tiempo después. Habían estudiado juntos, pero Draco creía que Samuel era desagradable y no sólo como muggle, en realidad no le caía nada bien.

Cuatro años después de haber terminado su carrera, se le presentó la oportunidad de abrir su propio restaurante, el problema era que compartía esa oportunidad con otro chico, que resulto ser ese desagradable muggle. No le quedo de otra que aceptar trabajar con él; durante los siguientes meses se fueron conociendo, Draco seguía un poco reticente a estar con él, por ello un día Samuel se animó a confesarle algo…

_-No debes preocuparte por mi –le dijo con serenidad mientras se ponía el mandil._

_-No me preocupo por ti –dijo Draco alzando una ceja._

_-No –dijo sonriendo divertido-, lo que quiero decir es que no debe preocuparte compartir el restaurante conmigo._

_-No me preocupa, estoy seguro de que en un año o dos podré liberarme de ti –dijo Draco sacando unas cajas con papas del lugar donde las guardaban._

_-Podrás hacerlo antes –dijo Samuel ayudándolo-. Me retirare en unas semanas, el lugar es todo tuyo._

_Draco había dejado todo a medias y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ese tipo debía estar loco para rechazar una oportunidad como la que tenían._

_-¿Por qué harías esa estupidez? –preguntó Draco confundido._

_-Eres mejor chef que yo…_

_-No necesitas decirlo –interrumpió Draco-, independientemente de eso. Si te eligieron también es por algo._

_-Veo que la modestia no es lo tuyo –observó Samuel vacilando su sonrisa-. Como sea, me voy, no veo en que te afecte eso, así que deja de preguntarme._

_-Siento curiosidad –dijo Draco insistente-, sólo un imbécil rechazaría esto. _

_-Vaya, que forma más sutil de decirme imbécil –ironizó Samuel._

_-Gracias._

_-No era un halago –dijo Samuel molesto-, y no tengo porque decirte mis razones. El lugar es tuyo no te quejes._

_-Tranquilo, sólo preguntaba –dijo Draco molesto también._

_Hubo un momento de silencio y los dos volvieron a su trabajo, al cabo de un rato en el que Draco creyó que se quedaría para siempre con la duda, Samuel susurró._

_-No me gusta._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco despistado._

_-No me gusta ser chef, odio la cocina –dijo Samuel dejando caer una papa, que estaba pelando, con brusquedad._

_-¿Entonces por qué estudiaste cocina? –preguntó Draco volviéndose a mirarlo, con la sorpresa de que este tenía sus ojos azules en puestos el él._

_-Porque mi padre era chef, su padre era chef y el padre de su padre… -bufó- Podría seguir todo el día. Quería demostrarles que podía con esto, pero no puedo, es tan… tedioso._

_-Realmente eres un imbécil –dijo Draco sorprendido._

_-Mira quien lo dice; escuche que antes eras profesor._

_-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?_

_-Una amiga –respondió Samuel alzándose de hombros-, como sea. ¿Es cierto?_

_-Si –contestó Draco cortante comenzando a preparar el menú de ese día._

_-¿Y por qué estas aquí?_

_-No te importa._

_-Siento curiosidad –dijo Samuel imitándolo-, sólo un imbécil dejaría un buen trabajo fijo._

_-¿Cómo tu? –se burló Draco con una mueca._

_-¿Qué enseñabas? –preguntó Samuel insistente._

_-Olvídalo…_

En esa ocasión la discusión la había ganado él, pero no contó con que el chico continuara insistiendo, sin embargo nunca supo la respuesta hasta tiempo después de comenzar a salir con él. Al principio Samuel no le creyó, después pensó que estaba loco cuando le mostró algo de magia, dejo de verlo unas semanas. Draco se había desanimado mucho ante esto; al estar con Samuel la tristeza que le había dejado Harry disminuía un poco y había veces en las que lograba olvidarse de el completamente, volvió a caer en la depresión, hasta cierto día, que estando en su departamento ,en Francia, este se presentó de la nada dispuesto a escucharlo.

-¿Tan raro es? –preguntó Draco.

-¿Por qué estas molesto?

-No estoy molesto –dijo Draco a la defensiva.

-Lo estas –aseguró el chico.

-Samuel –advirtió Draco cansado.

-Nombre completo, no estas de humor –dijo el chico dejando su portafolio en una silla.

-No, no lo estoy –confirmo Draco encaminándose al refrigerador.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No.

-Draco.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con brusquedad volviéndose a el.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Samuel dando media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Bueno –dijo ya en la entrada de la cocina-, me parece que necesitas tu espacio, así que saldré un momento. Volveré para cenar.

-No, Sam, espera –lo detuvo Draco-. No quiero estar sólo.

-¿Seguro?

-Si –contestó Draco.

Samuel volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a su lado, una vez cerca le abrazo de forma protectora y Draco se dejo hacer recargando la cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos.

No quería estar sólo, estando sólo podía pensar y pensar lo llevaría a Harry de nuevo. Y no lo quería, no quería volver a sentirse mal; Samuel le ayudaba a evadir todos esos sentimientos que Harry le traía siempre. Estando con él pensaba que podía seguir con su vida.

-No tienes porque hacer la cena –murmuró Samuel a su oído-, hasta los chefs talentosos pueden tener un descanso, pediré una pizza.

-¿Esperas que coma eso? –preguntó Draco indignado sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Lo harás –dijo Samuel separándose-, pediré una pizza y comeremos en la recamara mientras vemos una película.

-No comeremos en la recamara –dijo Draco.

-Bien, en la estancia –dijo Samuel divertido-, y después podrás decirme lo que te ocurre.

-No me ocurre nada.

-Por favor Draco, sé cuando te pasa algo –dijo Samuel frunciendo el ceño.

Draco iba a contestar, pero en ese momento escucharon un ruido en la estancia; salieron de inmediato para ver a una lechuza en la ventana, parecía que la pequeña ave se empeñaba en pasar a través de vidrio, ya que buscaba por todos los medios entrar a la habitación.

-Se va a matar si sigue así –dijo Samuel, pero no se movió.

Draco se apresuró a la ventana y la abrió, la pequeña ave voló en grandes círculos antes de descubrir que estaba adentro y darle la carta a Draco. Samuel rodó los ojos un tanto fastidiado, el único con el que se carteaba Draco era ese chico Weasley y las veces que aparecía era para hablar de Harry y alguna que otra noticia de Londres. Ahora ya sabía porque Draco estaba molesto, seguro que Harry estaba cerca y tendrían que salir corriendo de Canadá.

-Es de Ron –dijo Draco, pero al volver a posar la mirada donde estaba Samuel, este ya no se encontraba ahí, sino que había ido a la cocina a encargar la comida.

Se levantó después de leer la carta y fue a donde Samuel. Esperó a que terminara de hablar por teléfono para que le prestara atención, pero fue el quien comenzó tan sólo colgar.

-¿A dónde iremos mañana?

-¿A trabajar? –sugirió Draco confundido.

-En serio, Draco. ¿A dónde huiremos ahora?

-No huimos –se indignó Draco.

-Bueno –dijo Samuel condescendiente- ¿Dónde nos esconderemos de Harry esta vez?

-Dice que vendrá mañana –dijo Draco cortante antes de salir de la cocina más molesto que antes.

Entendía que era difícil para Samuel, pero no se podía quejar del todo, ambos trabajaban mucho y viajaban constantemente, ya fuera por el trabajo de uno o de otro y él nunca se quejó. Si embargo sabía que en cierta forma Samuel se sentía amenazado por Harry, no podía culparlo por ello…porque tenia razón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tan sólo llegar a la puerta de la alcoba que le había dicho Tom se detuvo y tomó aire un par de veces. No podía imaginarla enferma de los dos ella siempre había sido la más fuerte la más decidida, era por ella que aun estaban con vida.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza, quedó sorprendido al instante y no era tanto por ella, ella no quedaba dentro de su visión en esos momentos; lo que le había sorprendido era que había dos sujetos vestidos de blanco en la habitación. James sabía que eran esos tipos, pero no terminaba de creerlo.

"_Tiene dos sanadores…Tom le puso dos sanadores"_, pensó James pasmado.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –preguntó uno de ellos al notar su presencia en la entrada.

-Quiero verla –respondió James frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento señor, pero se acaba de dormir y realmente lo necesita –respondió el otro.

-¿Pero qué tiene? –preguntó James angustiado sin moverse de la entrada.

Los sanadores se miraron antes de andar hasta James para responderle.

-Aun no sabemos que le pasa –dijo uno de ellos.

-Sólo sabemos que sufre de mucho dolor. Intentamos mantenerla inconciente la mayor parte del tiempo para disminuirlo.

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-No lo sabemos, señor.

James se quedó callado un momento, no quería molestarla, menos cuando tenía ese dolor, pero aun así quería verla.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó James esperanzado- No la molestaré.

-Puede hacerlo –contestó un sanador.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado y lo dejaron pasar, a la vez que ellos salían de la habitación. Una vez dentro James se volvió a la puerta justo antes de que los sanadores la cerraran y sin poder contenerse les preguntó:

-¿Los ha traído el Lord?

-Si, señor.

-Ya veo… gracias.

La puerta se cerró y se acercó a la cama en el medio de la enorme habitación. Una vez cerca, se aproximó hasta la cabecera y se arrodillo frente a ella.

Estaba tan linda como la última vez que la había visto, con su cabello rojizo encendido y esos ojos tan pacíficos; se veía un poco pálida, seguro que debía ser a causa del dolor. Sonrió tristemente y le pasó una mano por la mejilla, ella se despertó ante el tacto.

-Shhh –susurró James al verla intentar hablar-, no pasa nada. Creí que estabas inconsciente.

-James –sonrió ella.

La sonrisa de él vaciló al escucharla hablar, se escuchaba tan débil, creía que el simple esfuerzo de abrir la boca debía ser un martirio para ella.

-No hables –murmuró-. Vuelve a dormirte, estaré aquí un buen rato.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hoy

-Debo hablar contigo –dijo ella tratando de incorporarse.

-¡No! –saltó James impidiéndoselo- Lily, no hagas eso, se ve a kilómetros que te duele todo.

-Estoy bien…

-Tom te ha puesto dos sanadores, no estas bien –declaró James.

-Debes buscarlo, James –dijo Lily con voz apenas audible, el terrible dolor se expandía por todo su cuerpo otra vez, sentía como los ojos comenzaban a cerrárseles.

-¿Buscarlo? –preguntó James confundido- ¿Buscar a quién? ¿A Leandro?

-No… A Harry, debes…debes buscarlo –aclaró ella.

-No puedo hacerlo, lo sabes. Si me acerco a él o a alguien conocido…

-Moriré de todas formas –interrumpió Lily.

-No morirás –dijo James con brusquedad.

No era una afirmación, era una amenaza. James no podía salir el sólo de todo esto, ella era la única con las fuerzas necesarias, ella sobrellevaba la situación por ambos. No podía morir, no debía dejarlo sólo.

-James… –insistió Lily, pero el nombre se fue perdiendo en la nada y cayó rendida en la almohada.

-Todo saldrá bien –susurró James arropándola un poco-, te lo prometo, Lily.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Mmm – se quejó Samuel al sentir que la luz le daba de lleno en la cara.

Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y se volvió en su lugar para poder mirar a Draco a su lado.

-Draco –le llamó amodorrado.

-Mmm –rezongo Draco sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué horas son?

-¿Tengo el reloj en la mano? –preguntó el otro molesto frunciendo el ceño.

Samuel soltó un gruñidito y se sentó en la cama, tomó su reloj de la mesita de noche y enfoco la mirada en el.

-¿Qué horas son? –murmuró Draco acomodándose más en la almohada.

-Mejor no te digo –contestó Samuel levantándose apresurado.

Ante esto Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó del mismo modo, estirándose tomó el reloj, pero pronto lo soltó para ponerse de pie en un saltó.

-¡Te dije que pusieras la alarma! –reclamó Draco siguiéndolo al baño.

-La puse –se defendió Samuel-, que no la hayas escuchado es otra cosa.

-¿Yo? –gritó Draco indignado- ¿Quién tiene el reloj en la oreja?

Samuel suspiró pesadamente y dejo el cepillo de dientes en su lugar; se volvió a Draco que ya había abierto la regadera para bañarse.

-Olvídalo, debes estar allá en diez minutos, no alcanzaras.

-Mírame –bufó Draco comenzando a desvestirse.

-Draco…-llamó Samuel, pero este continuaba con lo suyo, así que molesto le dijo- ¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras.

Draco lo miró salir de la habitación y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura para seguirlo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Draco.

-No me voy a presionar para nada…-sacó su pequeño celular del pantalón que había dejado en el sillón la noche anterior- Diré que estoy enfermo.

-Genial, así arreglas este cochinero antes de que llegue Ron.

-O, puedes hacer lo mismo que yo y pasar la varita por la habitación –sugirió Samuel con una tímida sonrisa.

-Olvídalo

-Vamos, ¿hace cuanto que no te tomas un día?

-Tengo mucho que hacer – replicó Draco marchando al baño seguido de Samuel.

-Anda…¡Draco!

-No insistas Samuel –dijo Draco tratando de entrar a la regadera, pero el otro le impedía el paso.

-Sólo un día…sólo uno.

Draco lo miró fijamente un par de segundos, antes de suspirar rendido. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena diría que lo hacía por Samuel, pero la verdad era que sólo se estaba aprovechando; tenía días deseando poder quedarse en casa y no hacer nada, dejar que el tiempo dejara de correr por unas horas y olvidarse de todo.

-Esta bien –accedió al fin con media sonrisa-, pero sólo si me preparas el desayuno.

-Eso creí –le sonrió Samuel, antes de cerrar la regadera.

Pasaron buena parte de la mañana en la cocina después de desayunar y como bien había dicho Samuel Draco pasó la varita por las habitaciones y estas quedaron como nuevas. Volvieron al dormitorio para cambiarse, Samuel salió antes y fue a la estancia a ver televisión; a Draco no le hacía nada de gracia ese aparato, los apartaba del mundo al igual que la dichosa computadora, pero Samuel era muggle y estaba habituado a tener todas esas cosas, así que no le quedaba de otra.

No acababa de salir de la habitación cuando escuchó voces en la estancia, así que se apresuro a salir.

-Hola –saludó Draco sonriendo a su invitado.

-Tal parece que si se te da lo muggle, Draco –se burló Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y seguimos… xD Espero que les guste. Gracias Arya . **

_**6. Despedida**_

-Hola –saludó Draco sonriendo a su invitado.

-Tal parece que si se te da lo muggle, Draco –se burló Ron.

-Eso me gustaría –intervino Samuel divertido.

-¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Draco pasando de Samuel.

-Bien, todo bien –respondió Ron un poco incomodo; hacía bastante que no le veía y encontrarlo en aquellas circunstancias no mejoraba el ambiente-. Me imagino sabrás a qué vengo.

-Si –contestó Draco desviando la mirada hacía Samuel.

Este entendiendo, salió del departamento con el pretexto de ir a recoger unas cosas con un amigo suyo; Draco se despidió de el con un leve beso e invitó a Ron a pasar a la cocina. Una vez ahí se sentaron a la mesa uno frente a otro; Draco espero a que Ron hablara primero como siempre, pero esta vez no fue así.

-¿No me vas a preguntar nada? –inquirió el rubio.

-Hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber –concedió Ron-, pero la que importa ahora ya la sé, viste a Harry.

-No sabía que estaba aquí –se apresuró a explicar Draco. No sabía porqué, pero necesitaba que alguien le excusara de aquello, que le dijera que no había sido culpa suya, sino de Harry.

-No, nadie sabía –corroboró Ron acordándose fugazmente de Severus-. ¿Cómo esta?

Calló un momento antes de contestar; la verdad no se había molestado en saber como estaba, se le veía bien dentro de lo que cabía, un poco más delgado quizás, otro tanto más maduro; un hombre hecho y derecho.

"_Si no fuera por otras cosas"_, pensó Draco con tristeza.

-Se le veía bien –contestó al fin.

-¿Qué tan feo se puso?

-No mucho…fue muy predecible. Yo reclamando y el poniendo excusas.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló en la cocina; Draco desvió la vista hasta la mesa pero Ron no apartaba su mirada de él. Suspiró, tendría que decírselo, se lo debía después de tantos años de apoyo.

-Volveré a verlo –dijo levantando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Nos separaremos oficialmente, debemos ver a Dumbledore.

-¿Para que a Dumbledore?

Como respuesta Draco se revolvió la camisa para sacar una delgada cadena de oro de la cual colgaba un delfín, este tenía una pequeña esmeralda a modo de ojo. Evito mirarla limitándose a enseñársela a Ron, que frunció el ceño.

-Es una alianza mágica, ¿recuerdas que Harry y yo no usamos anillos? –Ron asintió- Harry tiene uno igual, se supone que guardan una promesa y no me la puedo quitar a menos que lo haga Harry, pero no lo puede hacer sin el consentimiento del testigo, que es Dumbledore.

Ron se levantó y se situó al lado de Draco, tomó con cuidado la cadena y la examinó detenidamente. Era muy hermosa y muy detallada, al reverso se podía leer una inscripción con letra muy pequeña, apenas se alcanzaba a ver.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó pasando un dedo por las letras.

-Nuestra promesa –respondió Draco sombrío.

"_Por siempre tuyo, por siempre mío"_, leyó Ron y por un instante sintió que se le encogía el estomago. ¿Esa era su promesa? ¿Su amigo se fue sabiendo que faltaba a su promesa?

-Pero el no…

-¿Cumplió? –terminó Draco guardando la cadena- No, no lo hizo, pero yo si. Creo que es por eso por lo cual sigue funcionando.

-¿Qué hay de Samuel?

-No soy una buena persona Ron y eso lo sabes –repuso Draco mirándolo fijamente-. Le quiero, pero no como me gustaría.

-Lo lastimarás.

-No, porque yo no voy a dejarlo.

Ron le sostuvo unos segundos más la mirada antes de rendirse y ponerse en pie; Draco se limitó a mirarle pensando que se iría, pero no fue así, aun no.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres?

-No volveré a Londres.

-Vas con Dumbledore, ¿no? Lo menos que podrías hacer es terminar con este drama y decirles a los demás que estas bien. Lucius mira el periódico muggle todos los días solo para ver si hablan de ti…Me lo debes –añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No puedo.

Ron quedó helado al descubrir tanto temor en aquella respuesta. No podía ni quería obligarlo, pero…

-Me lo debes –insistió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

James acababa de llegar a Nueva York cuando recibió una carta de Tom, donde le decía que Lily estaba empeorando y que no faltaba mucho para que se rindiera. Sin pensarlo dos veces se regresó a tomar un avión de vuelta a Londres; era más tardado que aparecerse, pero era muy riesgoso hacerlo a distancias tan largas.

Tan solo llegar recogió sus cosas y salió a buscar un lugar donde pudiera aparecerse directo, pero llegando a la puerta se detuvo al reconocer a Tom entre la multitud; sorprendido y asustado corrió a encontrarse con el.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó angustiado.

-Buenas tardes para ti también, James. ¿Qué tal el vuelo? –respondió Tom indiferente.

-Dime cómo esta –rogó James comenzando a desesperarse.

Tom le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar por la calle, James se apresuro a seguirlo.

-Aproximadamente tres horas después de que te fuiste la fiebre empeoro y tosía sangre –informó Tom; James palideció de golpe ante el breve silencio de Tom antes de continuar-. Leandro insistió en que volvieras.

-Tom…-llamó James deteniéndose y alcanzándolo con una mano para que hiciera lo mismo- ¿Me llamaste para que me despidiera?

-Leandro insistió lo suficiente para que lo hiciera –respondió.

Tom reanudó el paso, pero James se quedó hay un momento más, antes de seguirlo. Sabia que estaba sufriendo mucho, pero aun así no quería que se fuera, si se iba el se derrumbaria, no podría seguir con aquella situación, no podría seguir cuidando de Leandro… Pero era un hecho, su Lily se iba y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se quedaría solo.

"_Busca a Harry"_, le había dicho, pero no sabía si podía hacerlo. Si debía hacerlo.

Tom se adentró en un callejón y esperó a James para que aparecieran juntos.

-¡Abuelo! –gritó Leandro al escucharlos llegar.

Corrió hasta James y se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza, James le acarició la cabeza y le abrazó inclinándose a su altura, sin embargo notó que el pequeño no le dirigía la mirada, así que con una mano le obligó a mirarle. Leandro lloraba, tenía los ojos muy rojos y las gruesas lágrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas; James volvió a aferrarlo sin decirle nada… Su niño también sabía que los dejaba y él no podía decirle lo contrario.

-Date prisa –le dijo Tom secamente-; ven aquí Alexander.

El pequeño se separó lentamente de su abuelo y se paró frente a su padre con la cabeza baja. James subió las escaleras; cuando salió de la vista de Tom, este se encaminó a su despacho.

-Alexander –lo llamó su padre cuando ya llevaba varios metros recorridos.

Leandro lo siguió, al llegar Tom se sentó detrás del escritorio, en aquella silla negra de alto respaldo que a Leandro le gustaba tanto, una vez instalado se volvió a mirar al pequeño que recién llegaba.

-Cierra la puerta –ordenó.

La cara del niño se iluminó un tanto y se apresuró a hacer lo ordenado, después corrió hasta su padre y se detuvo a un costado de su silla, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para lo que sabía sucedería continuación; Tom giró la silla y le tendió una fría y blanca mano, mano que fue aceptada al instante.

-Ven aquí –susurró mientras Leandro subía a sus piernas.

El niño se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre; le gustaba estar así con él, era rara la oportunidad que tenían de estar así; sabía que su padre tenía una reputación y el respetaba eso, pero cuando estaban solos… Era lo mejor del mundo.

-No quiero que se muera –murmuró Leandro a la vez que las lágrimas volvían a hacerse presentes.

-Lo se –respondió Tom masajeando su espalda con una mano.

-¿No puedes hacer nada?

-Hice lo que podía.

Leandro asintió y volvieron a sumirse en un tranquilo silencio, el pequeño comenzaba a dormirse con el masaje de su padre.

Tom miraba el vacio, como si de esa forma no pudiera sentir la tristeza del niño. ¡Como odiaba cuando el mocoso le llegaba así! Había asesinado, había torturado de las formas más crueles e inimaginables, había hecho cosas horribles, cosas con las que se deleitaba, disfrutaba del dolor ajeno y sin embargo le dolía… realmente le dolía que su pequeño sufriera. Porque se había convertido en "su pequeño", once años le daban el derecho de que fuera "su pequeño"; no lo admitiría ante nadie ni a base de crucios, pero él sabía que así era.

James llegó a la habitación y en ella encontró a uno de los sanadores, este al verlo bajo la mirada y, disculpándose, salió del lugar. Lily estaba despierta, lo que le obligó a quedarse en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Era apenas un hilo de voz; la recorrió con la mirada y la aparto casi al momento, no quería recordarla así.

-No –respondió con un murmullo apenas audible.

Entró cerrando la puerta, se acercó hasta la cama y se arrodilló junto a ella. Tomó su mano y la besó mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, Lily le sonrió y con la misma mano le limpió una de las lágrimas.

-No llores – le pidió sonriente-, eres demasiado fuerte para llorar.

-Soy un egoísta…

-¿Entonces lloras por ti? –bromeó Lily.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear?

-No es muy difícil –repuso ella.

-Me harás mucha falta –sollozó James.

-Tranquilo… James, quiero que hagas lo que te pedí.

-¿Qué?

-Busca a Harry, debe saber que Leandro esta vivo y que esta bien.

-Pero sabes que Tom… -comenzó James, pero Lily posó su mano en su boca y calló de inmediato.

-Tom ha cambiado y lo sabes. Aun es Voldemort, no lo niego, pero ha cambiado…También se que le admiras –añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Yo no…

-Es un gran mago, James, no te avergüences de reconocer el poder que tiene.

-No importa cuan buen mago sea, es Voldemort.

-Hace dos minutos era Tom –recordó Lily conciliadora.

-El nos hizo esto, Lily –peleó-. Nos quitó a Harry y ahora amenaza con la vida de su hijo.

-Sálvalo, James – le pidió sin cambiar su postura conciliadora-. Tom no sabe lo que le espera si continua con esto, Leandro ha disminuido su condena, pero aun esta ahí. Eres una buena persona, ayúdalo.

-Lo siento, Lily, pero no puedo hacer eso. Le tengo demasiado rencor.

-Entonces haz otra cosa por mí –insistió.

-Esta bien.

-No te lleves a Leandro, no lo separes de Tom.

-Pero si le digo a Harry que esta vivo querrá venir por él.

-Leandro no lo aceptará, para el Tom es su padre, además …-se interrumpió debido al dolor, hizo una mueca y llevó una de sus manos al estomago.

-¡Lily!

-Estoy bien –repuso y retomó el hilo de la conversación-. Creo que Leandro actúa como un sello en Tom.

-¿En serio? –preguntó James sorprendido.

Lily asintió incapaz de contestar en ese instante, el momento estaba llegando. Tendría que dejarle.

-Dime algo, James –susurró la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Me quieres? –preguntó.

James se sorprendió de escuchar esa pregunta justo ahora, pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te amo –contestó y volvió a besarle la mano.

James la miraba fijamente en espera de la respuesta de Lily, diciéndole que ella también le amaba, pero de pronto ella suspiró bruscamente y su mano aflojó la de él, su mirada aun estaba sobre la suya, pero tenía algo extraño y hueco en ella.

-¿Lily? –le llamó y su voz tembló.

No hubo respuesta, ni un solo movimiento, ni un parpadeo; movió su mano entre las suyas…nada.

-Lily…

La zarandeo un poco y ella continuo inmóvil. Ya se había ido y no alcanzó a decirle que le amaba. Nunca antes creyó que le dolería tanto no escucharla decir esas dos palabras. Llevó una mano a sus ojos y los cerró antes de bajar la cabeza y llorar abrazado a su mano.

¿Qué más podía hacer? … Estaba solo.

No salió de la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente. Bajo al comedor alrededor del mediodía y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Leandro sentado a la mesa, no hacía nada, solo estaba ahí. Por un breve segundo James recordó los ojos de Lily cuando recién falleció.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó extrañado.

-Nada –contestó el niño con obviedad.

-Es raro verte aquí sentado –comentó James sentándose a su lado-, con toda una habitación llena de juegos y libros.

-No quiero jugar.

-¿Ni leer? –insistió arqueando las cejas. Ese niño pasaba la mitad de su tiempo leyendo, no pensó que le fuera a afectar mucho la muerte de Lily y una vez más se equivocaba.

-No.

-¿Estas triste por tu abuela?

-No.

-¿Qué te pasa, entonces?

-Nada.

En ningún momento le miró, después de aquello se levantó con tranquilidad y salió del comedor. James simplemente lo siguió con la mirada y el ceño fruncido; algo le pasaba a ese niño y ahora estaba seguro de que no era por la muerte de Lily, al menos no del todo, había algo más y fuera lo que fuera traería problemas.

-Duró más de lo que esperaba –reconoció Tom al entrar y verlo ahí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al tiempo que tardarías para recobrar fuerzas y hacerte el valiente frente al niño.

Pero por supuesto, venía a regodearse en su dolor, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de quién era aquella persona? Lily era muy lista y veía cosas que los demás no podían, pero esta vez se equivocó con Tom, nunca se redimiría.

Tom caminó hasta él y se detuvo justamente frente a el, James levantó la mirada desafiante, pero la pregunta que salió de los labios de Tom lo desarmó completamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo curiosidad –insistió sonriente-, verás yo nunca he perdido a alguien, los extravió con intención.

James frunció el ceño de nuevo; era tan curioso, en otros tiempos esto hubiera sido una provocación que terminaría en duelo, pero ahora simplemente decidió dejarlo pasar como parte del característico sentido del humor de Tom. Ya no le temía a aquel hombre y este hacia ya tiempo que le trataba, increíblemente, como a un igual, aunque conociéndolo como le conocía ahora podría ser tan solo alarde de sus modales.

Había pensado mucho en lo que le dijo Lily, tanto que una parte de el realmente deseaba que no estuviera equivocada con respecto a Tom; era cierto había cambiado, pero ¿lo suficiente para dejar todo ese pasado atrás?

Desgraciadamente cada segundo que pasaba con él, estaba terminando con toda esperanza en James.

-Sigue siendo Voldemort –murmuró James para sí.

-Por supuesto –corroboró Tom orgulloso- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiero ser como tu? Gente estupida que se mueve por instinto a un sentimiento que no vale nada.

-No pienso debatir ese tema de nuevo –dijo James aburrido, se levantó hasta quedar al nivel de Tom y añadió-, eres terco como una mula.

-Mejor aun, así no tendré que escucharte hablar del amor como si fuese algo que te excitara –repuso Tom con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Eres inteligente Tom, los inteligentes no hablan de lo que no saben –atajó James borrando la sonrisa del otro.

-Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo.

-No puedes hablar del amor –sentenció James antes de comenzar a andar para salir del comedor.

-¿Por qué no? –soltó Tom comenzando a perder los estribos- No es algo que se estudie, no sirve para nada.

James llegó a la salida y ahí se detuvo para volver el rostro hacia Tom.

-¿Te has enamorado, Tom? –preguntó serio, esperó lo suficiente y al no obtener respuesta añadió – Eso creí.

Sin más salió del comedor dejando a Tom molesto y derrotado, sin poder creer que no tuviera respuesta para aquella pregunta. El estar tanto tiempo inactivo estaba cobrándole sus mejores armas y eso debía terminar…hoy mismo.

Leandro había subido hasta el último piso de la enorme casa; en el cuarto de juegos había una habitación secreta tras uno de los libreros, era espaciosa y le gustaba ir allí para pensar y esconder sus tesoros. La única que sabía de la habitación era Lily, ella la había encontrado y se la había cedido a Leandro como refugio secreto, en aquel entonces contaba con cuatro años y le hacía mucha ilusión ser poseedor de un secreto como ese.

Ultimamente pasaba mucho tiempo ahí y las cosas que guardaba en ella ya no eran tan queridas como las otras.

Justo en medio de la habitación había una alfombra que cubría tres franjas de piso de madera falsos, como un pequeño compartimiento. Dentro tenía un pequeño cofre; lo sacó y abrió con cuidado; lo había sacado del despacho de su padre hacía poco, sabía que se abría con magia, que podía hacer el conjuro perfectamente, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no meterse con las cosas de su padre. Pero la carne era débil y después de días con el cofre en su poder la curiosidad estaba matándolo, así que rendido pasó una mano por la cerradura y susurró:

-Alohomora.

El pistillo saltó y el cofre quedó con la tapa semiabierta; Leandro pensó una vez más antes de abrirla completamente para ver…

-¿Pergaminos? –murmuró extrañado- ¿Su tesoro son pergaminos?

Eran muchos rollos de pergaminos acumulados en el cofre, sacó uno de ellos, pero estaba sellado. Lo mejor sería averiguar un poco más, conocía a su padre y podrían tener algún hechizo protector; se sorprendía de que el cofre no tuviera uno. Quizás su abuela pudiera ayudarle…

-La abuela ya no esta –recordó...

**Y terminamos xD**

**Aprovecho la musa de "Todo por una cama" para continuar con esta historia, que debo confesar le tengo un gran cariño . **

**Es frustrante no saber de Harry y Draco cuando ellos son los principales, lo se, pero es importante conocer esto xD**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Besitos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jojojo, me he emocionado con esto… . **

**Arya ya no se como decirte gracias… -.-Uu**

**N/B... nada que agradecer es un placer XD**

_**7. Negocios**_

Después de dejar a Tom en el comedor, James salió de la casa; necesitaba pensar. Por más mala idea que le parecía buscar a Harry ahora, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella; le extrañaba y deseaba verle más que a nada en el mundo, decirle que le amaba y que todos aquellos años lejos de él habían sido insufribles. Por otro lado, sabia que cuando le viera no sabría que decirle y que lo más seguro sería que le diera un ataque a su hijo.

Frustrado, cerró la puerta y bajó por las delgadas escaleras del pórtico observando a su alrededor. El vecindario era bonito, muy tranquilo…muy muggle. Tom sabía esconderse, ¿quién llegaría a pensar que el mago Tenebroso se escondería entre lo que más odiaba?

Llegó al último escalón y se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de dos niños, sus vecinos. Eran muy simpáticos, había hablado con ellos más de una vez; los pequeños no se acercaban mucho a su casa y no los culpaba, las vibraciones que enviaba la casa no era muy buenas, empezando por Tom y terminando por Leandro.

-Mira, es el señor Potter –dijo el mayor a su hermano.

-Hola, chicos –saludó James sonriendo.

-Hola – respondieron ellos a dúo.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Mamá nos dejo salir a jugar –contestó el pequeño alzándose de hombros- ¿Cuándo regresó?

-Esta mañana.

-Nos da gusto verlo.

-Igualmente –repuso y su sonrisa se ensanchó, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea- ¿Conocen a mi nieto? -los hermanitos compartieron una mirada algo nerviosos antes de asentir con la cabeza- ¿Les gustaría jugar con él? –el gesto se repitió- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Verá señor Potter –comenzó el mayor incómodo-, a mi mamá no le gusta que juguemos con él.

-Y Alexander es… algo antisocial –añadió el otro.

-Lo se, por eso quiero que jueguen con él.

-Nuestra madre se enfadará –murmuró el pequeño a modo de disculpa.

-Entiendo… gracias de todos modos.

Los niños se fueron apenados y James volvió la cabeza a la casa; Leandro estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, no parecía molesto, pero definitivamente no estaba feliz.

-Leandro…

-No te preocupes –interrumpió-. A mi tampoco me caen muy bien.

-Son agradables.

-Si, claro –ironizó Leandro.

-Necesitas amigos.

-¿Quién lo dice?

James iba a contestar con algún sermón de abuelo preocupado cuando el timbre de su celular le interrumpe.

-No te muevas –le advirtió apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Le dio la espalda y atendió la llamada- ¿Diga?

-James, te tengo estupendas noticias.

-¿Ralph?

-Si, soy yo. Escúchame bien, el chico que me mandaste hace una semana ya tiene cita.

-Genial.

-Lo se. Te dije que sería rápido con el currículum que tenía.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Algo más?

-¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces tenso.

-Si… pero luego te digo –se apresuro a añadir; no quería hablar de la muerte de su esposa por teléfono.

-Bien, de todas formas quería verte. ¿Recuerdas a mi contacto?

-Claro –sonrió con desgana-, nunca olvidaría un nombre como aquel: James Evans. ¿Ya podré verlo o seguirá en la incógnita?

-Insisto en que es pariente de tu esposa –gruñó Ralph, James rodó los ojos.

"_Siempre con lo mismo"_, pensó.

-Ya te dije que hermanos no tiene, primos menos. Deja de insistir, además para creerte necesito verlo, ya conoces el dicho: hasta no ver no creer.

-¡Bah! Tienes mucha fe en conocerle, lástima que aun no se decida. En fin, ¿te veo mañana en mi oficina a eso de las once?

-No, mañana no. Aun sigo en Londres –negó James abatido-, y no se cuando iré a Nueva York, pero yo te aviso.

-Esta bien.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Colgó y se dio media vuelta, pero Leandro ya no estaba ahí, suspiró negando con la cabeza y regresó a la casa.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Merlín! –exclamó dando un salto, al ver al niño sentado a media escalera - ¿Es que quieres que me de un infarto?

-Lo siento –musitó Leandro avergonzado.

Al instante le entró la culpa a James; primero porque no era común ver a su nieto tan sumiso y segundo… ¡Cómo se le ocurre decirle que le va a provocar un infarto! Su abuela acaba de morir y él era muy apegado a ella.

-No, no, no, yo lo siento –se disculpó precipitándose a las escaleras, pronto lo alcanzó y se sentó a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros-. No debí decirte eso, nunca podrías causarme un infarto.

Leandro no contestó, pero James advirtió como se pegaba más a él aumentado el peso de su culpa. Su niño era querido, muy querido, pero necesitaba el amor de sus padres; Tom no podía abarcar todos los aspectos, no podía dejarle llenar ese vacio con libros o juguetes… Tendría que hacerlo, buscaría a Harry.

"_No alejes a Leandro de Tom"_

-Em… Leandro –dijo James al cabo de un rato-, debo hacer unas llamadas, pero volveré enseguida para ayudarte con lo que necesites.

-Es importante –insistió Leandro no queriendo separarse aun.

-Será rápido, te lo prometo.

No lo soltó hasta que asintió, terminó de subir las escaleras pero antes de marchar a su dormitorio se volvió a mirarlo una vez más. Seguía ahí sentado, con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas juntas.

-Leandro –le llamó en un impulso de reconfortarlo, el niño se volvió asustado, pensó que ya se había ido.

-¿Si?

-Todo estará bien.

-Lo se – manifestó el pequeño, aunque por la cara que le vio James sabía que necesitaba que se lo dijeran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rápido, rápido, rápido.

Últimamente estaba muy acelerado, demasiado, había terminado ya con el trabajo de dos semanas, si seguía así tendría que comenzar otro proyecto, pero es que necesitaba ocupar su mente, alejarla de Draco, y el trabajo era lo único que tenía. No dormía desde aquel día en el restaurante, si se quedaba dormido una hora o dos en el trabajo o durante la noche se daba de santos con ello.

Ahora estaba en la oficina pero no duraría mucho tiempo en ella, terminaría por salir a recorrer las instalaciones y presionar a todos para poder continuar trabajando él. Realmente no podía detenerse ni un minuto, detenerse activaría una parte de su mente que le haría pensar en lo ocurrido con el rubio y en que pronto volvería a verle para perderle definitivamente… Perder el único derecho que aun tenía sobre él.

Hizo un ademán de sacar la pequeña cadena que colgaba de su cuello, más solo pudo posar la mano sobre la camisa medio abierta y tocarlo a través de ella; decidió que no quería ver aquel delfín que solo acrecentaba su culpa, su dolor… su idiotez. No quería que aquel delfín le devolviera la gris mirada, con aquella piedra preciosa, una mirada acusadora y llena de reproche. La mirada que le había dado Draco aquel día.

-¿Harry?

Volvió su mirada a la puerta y ahí estaba Jenny con la cabeza asomada, él le sonrió diciéndole que entrara. ¡Al fin! Un poco más de trabajo en que distraerse.

-¿Qué me tienes? –preguntó Harry sin poder contener su ansiedad.

-Yo nada –contestó Jenny evidentemente preocupada por él-. Ralph ha venido a verte, tiene más chicos.

-Perfecto, hazle pasar –sonrió Harry.

-Claro

Sin embargo Jenny no se movió, continuó evaluándolo con la mirada, como si de esa manera pudiera saber que era lo que le ocurría. Había algo extraño en su sonrisa, pero era imposible saber que era con exactitud ¿Ira? ¿Tristeza? ¿Angustia?

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, muy bien –mintió con una excelente actuación de extrañeza- ¿Por qué?

-No pareces tú últimamente. Sé que te obsesionas con el trabajo, pero nunca te había visto así.

-No me pasa…

-¿Te has visto al espejo? –interrumpió ella.

Harry se quedo serio; si, ya se había visto en un espejo, y si, ya sabía que se veía terrible. Con ojeras, pálido, si no cuidaba sus alimentos corría el riesgo de comenzar a bajar de peso. ¡Merlín! Solo habían pasado tres días de aquello.

-¿Qué te pasa? – insistió con delicadeza.

-Yo…

Quería decirle, quería sentirse apoyado, que no estaba del todo solo, pero no podía decírselo, no podía.

-No he podido dormir los últimos tres días –admitió-, no se porque.

-Que no duermes es obvio –replicó Jenny-. Harry si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo, no importa cuan grande sea.

-No estoy metido en líos, sí es lo que crees.

"_Al menos de esos"_

-Prueba con somníferos –le sugirió decepcionada por su desconfianza, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Harry la miró salir y a los pocos segundos entró Ralph. Bajito y rechoncho, con el cabello blanco de canas y un gran bigote bajo la nariz; Ralph Anderson era la persona que le había conseguido trabajo a muchos chicos listos con pocas oportunidades con ayuda de Harry y otro sujeto al que Harry no conocía, ni le importaba conocer. Ralph movía hilos, muchos, grandes y gruesos hilos; tenía muchas influencias y de entre ellas Harry era una de las más grandes; él repartía los chicos de Ralph en diferentes empresas.

Sin embargo esta vez Ralph no estaba ahí para hablar de negocios.

-¡Ralph! –sonrió Harry poniéndose en pie.

-James –saludó Ralph con un movimiento de cabeza, pero casi al momento se interrumpió, tanto en el andar como en el saludo-. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Estas enfermo?

"_¡Vamos! Tan poco estoy TAN mal"_, pensó molesto.

-Para nada, solo no he dormido bien últimamente –repuso Harry con un ademán invitándole a sentarse frente a su escritorio. Ralph accedió sin dejar de mirarlo preocupado-. ¿Qué me tienes ahora?

-A diferencia de otros días, hoy no te traigo más chicos, sino una magnifica noticia.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si. Vengo a invitarte a la boda de Richard…

-¿De Richard? –interrumpió Harry sorprendido.

Richard era hijo de Ralph y era todo un casanova, Harry no recordaba haberlo visto con alguna chica por más de unas semanas.

-Lo se, pero hay que darle un poco de crédito al muchacho, algún día tendría que casarse. He de decir que la chica que ha elegido es todo un amor.

-¿Quién es?

-Oh, no la conoces… aun –añadió como quien no quiere la cosa-. ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Vas a venir?

-Claro que si –respondió Harry sin salir de su sorpresa, pero esto no duro mucho tiempo, pues Ralph se encargaría de ello.

-Jenny me ha comentado algunas cosas sobre ti –dijo Ralph cambiando drásticamente el tema-, dice que trabajas como poseso, más de lo usual.

-Eso no es cierto, trabajo lo mismo que siempre –mintió Harry con descaro.

-James –le reprendió Ralph serio.

-No es nada –insistió Harry comenzando a irritarse.

-Somos amigos, ¿no? –preguntó Ralph a lo que Harry asintió de inmediato- Bueno, pues puedes confiar en mí. Vamos dime ¿qué te pasa?

Harry desvió la mirada, pero continuó sin contestarle. Ralph suspiró un tanto derrotado e hizo un último esfuerzo.

-¿Es algún problema amoroso?

-No –contestó Harry sin mirarle.

-No se porqué no te creo.

-No tengo pareja, Ralph, no puedo tener problemas amorosos sin una.

-Por eso mismo. James tienes treinta años, necesitas a alguien a tu lado.

-No es nada de eso.

-Tengo cincuenta años, no me engañas.

-Cincuenta y cinco –corrigió Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

-Mejor aun, más experiencia a mi favor –repuso Ralph devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-De verdad, no es nada.

Ralph asintió, esta vez, derrotado por completo y se levantó con cierto pesar.

-Esta bien, me voy; Aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer –se dirigió a la puerta y Harry se apresuro a seguirle, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta Ralph se volvió con firmeza-; pero tu… Te tomaras unos días para descansar, eso es lo que te hace falta.

-Lo tomare en cuenta –sonrió Harry sin muchos ánimos.

-Lo harás –afirmó Ralph- y será mejor que sea por tu propio pie, James.

-Ralph…

-Nada –le cortó Ralph alzando una mano-. Le diré a Jenny.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Ralph lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que Jenny siempre le forzaba a hacer muchas cosas. Era una excelente amiga y se preocupaba por él y eso, en parte, le molestaba a Harry, pues a veces pensaba que más que su amiga parecía su madre.

-Entonces hazlo –terminó Ralph triunfante.

-Bien, me tomare un par de días –rezongó Harry.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos luego. Y llamaré a Jenny para asegurarme que faltes mañana –advirtió antes de marcharse.

Harry suspiró y cerró la puerta tras Ralph. Estaba perdido, tenía que encontrar algo que hacer para mañana si no quería pasarse el día bebiendo encerrado en su departamento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuego

El fuego no era bueno, presagiaba peligros. Peligro era lo que veía Lucius impreso en aquel elemento; hacia daño y aun así… había algo que le gustaba. A veces, por las tardes, se sentaba en la estancia, justo al frente de la chimenea y la encendía por el puro y simple placer de de torturarse un poco el mismo. Porque sabía que era lo que llamaba su atención de aquella danza de cálidas luces y era que activaban su memoria…

_-¿Cómo estas? –preguntó al cerrar la habitación._

_Por fin había despertado, después de dos angustiosas semanas al fin estaba fuera de peligro. Se veía aturdido y despistado, seguro era por ello que sonreía con tanta calma en vez de saltar a su cuello y preguntar por su pequeño, eso o estaba sedado. _

_Odiaba tener que ser él quien le diera la mala noticia, pero ese estupido de Potter no se había animado a entrar murmurando que no estaba listo. ¡Merlin! Nunca se estaba listo para aquello, estupido, estupido Potter._

_-No se –contestó Draco sincero._

_-Te ves mucho mejor –sonrió Lucius._

_-Supongo que si –resopló Draco mirando con curiosidad a su padre- ¿Desde cuando estoy aquí?_

_-Un par de semanas –respondió Lucius a la vez que su sonría se desvanecía poco a poco-. El veneno era muy fuerte y ya había invadido el cuarenta por ciento de tu cuerpo, fue una verdadera suerte que lograran extraerlo. Gracias a Merlín que Potter habia llegado a tiempo._

_-Harry –murmuró Draco abriendo mucho los ojos. Estaba recordando sin duda._

_-Esta bien –intervino Lucius antes de que Draco se soltara preguntando-, ahora todo esta bien._

_Miró a Draco asentir lentamente; sabía que pronto preguntaría por Leandro y no quería enfrentarse a eso, no podía destruir la esperanza de su hijo, definitivamente ya no se sentía capaz de hacer lo que Potter debía. No después de saber con tanta exactitud , al casi perderle, lo que sentiría Draco. _

_-Descansa –se apresuró a añadir encaminándose a la puerta-, volveré más tarde._

_Salió antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar y dando un par de inhalaciones profundas se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde estaban todos… O casi todos._

_-¿Dónde esta Potter? –gruñó al llegar y no verlo._

_-Salió un momento –dijo Hermione afligida-; se le veía mal._

_-Más le vale que vuelva pronto –volvió a gruñir Lucius._

_Todos lo miraban expectantes y Lucius sabía que se preocupaban por Draco, pero no el que no le quitaran la mirada de encima le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta._

_-No se lo he dicho –dijo al fin._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sirius._

_-¡Díselo tu si te urge tanto, Black! –explotó Lucius furioso._

_-Lucius –advirtió Severus serio._

_Nadie dijo nada más, el lugar se había cargado de tensión desde hacía días y esto no hacía más que acumularla. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a Harry, pero este no apareció ese día, ni al siguiente …_

Regresó con brusquedad a la realidad al escuchar unos ruiditos en la ventana, se levantó y fue a ella para ver a una lechuza golpear insistentemente el vidrio con el pico. Abrió la ventana permitiéndole el paso, el ave entró y le tendió una de sus patas en la cual llevaba un pequeño rollo.

_Sirius quiere que nos reunamos mañana, nada importante, sólo una comida; ha invitado a los Weasley y quiere que vengan. Así que los estaremos esperando._

_Severus_

Después de leer la nota se dirigió a buscar a Remus.


	8. Chapter 8

Jojojo, continuamos xD

**Jojojo, continuamos xD… Eso de que me quede sin Internet no es tan malo después de todo >.**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Arya…mil gracias xP**

**(Una cosa, los cambios de escena no me los estaba marcando bien, así que cambiare de estrategia con ellos. Lamento las molestias >.**

_**8. Pequeño Angel**_

Leandro volvió a la habitación de su abuelo justo media hora después, como le había dicho, sin embargo James aun no había terminado con su trabajo pues sus negocios no eran lo único que iba en marcha en ese momento. Leandro entendió y se marcho, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo mejor sería averiguarlo él solito.

Volvió a su habitación secreta dentro del cuarto de juegos y sacó su baúl. Esta vez lo revisaría más a fondo; sacó todos los pergaminos enrollados y descubrió algunas fotografías maltratadas al fondo, eran recortes de periódicos, algunos aun estaban completos. La mayoría tenían grandes encabezados con las catástrofes del día, otras hablaban de un chico llamado Harry Potter y algunas más recientes de un chico Malfoy.

Entre más sacaba reportes viejos más curiosidad le daba, el baúl parecía no tener fondo y pronto comenzaron a salir periódicos más recientes. Después de un rato de ver algunos recortes a la única conclusión que llegó era que había un terrible mago con poderes extraordinarios a quien todos temían y que ese tal Potter se había peleado con él; a opinión de Leandro o era muy poderoso o estaba chiflado y los siguientes periódicos le afirmaron que el chico tenía que llamar la atención. También había algo de ese Malfoy pero nada importante a su ver.

De pronto escuchó que entraban a la habitación de juegos, se quedo estático, si no lo escuchaban saldrían pensando que no había nadie. Pasó más tiempo del que esperaba antes de que desistieran; se volvió al baúl, lo mejor sería duplicar todo lo que había alli para verlo con calma, su padre no tardaría en notar la ausencia del baúl y el quería saber por qué su padre guardaba aquellos recortes, pero aun más importante quería ver los pergaminos. Guardó todo en su lugar y colocó el baúl bajo el piso falso.

Salió con cuidado de la habitación secreta y después salió del cuarto de juegos, pero en su apuro por salir chocó contra alguien tan solo cerrar la puerta.

-¿Estabas ahí dentro?

-¡Abuelo! –saltó Leandro asustado.

-No te vi en la habitación –dijo James ceñudo.

-No quería que me vieras –repuso Leandro recuperando la compostura.

-Ah- soltó James decepcionado. No podía culpar al pequeño, lo había hecho a un lado hacia unas horas-. Ya he terminado, por si aun quieres que te ayude.

-Ya lo he resuelto –contestó Leandro orgulloso.

-Bueno, pues me alegro –dijo James sonriendo, vaciló unos segundos y al final se decidió-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No –negó Leandro con inocencia.

-Bien… Quería hablar contigo.

-Dime.

-Saldré un par de días –comenzó James incómodo ante el inminente disgusto de su nieto-, luego regresaré y me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Leandro emocionado- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿Y mi papá esta de acuerdo?

-En realidad tu padre no esta enterado.

-Oh –dijo Leandro desilusionado.

Si sabía algo era que su padre tenía la última palabra y aquello no auguraba nada bueno, si su abuelo quería llevarlo a escondidas de su padre debía ser algo inapropiado, o peor aun, un lugar lleno de niños de su edad.

-Le diremos que vamos a comprar algunas cosas al callejón Diagon –continuó James.

-¿A dónde?

-Luego lo verás…

-Quieres que le mienta –interrumpió el niño escéptico-. Nunca he sido bueno en eso.

-Es importante, mentir no es bueno, pero a veces debes hacerlo –insistió su abuelo, pero Leandro lo miró aun desconfiado-.No tendrás que decirle nada, yo lo haré. Solo corrobora todo lo que diga.

-De acuerdo.

La idea de salir con su abuelo era muy tentadora, lo suficientemente tentadora como para mentirle a su padre.

Tom llevaba todo el día en su despacho, le había escrito una carta a Bella y ahora solo debía revisar el resultado de ésta en el periódico de mañana. La carta había sido clara y concisa:

_Mi querida Bellatrix:_

_Es hora de regresar al trabajo, las vacaciones han terminado. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No me fallen._

_Lord Voldemort_

oooooooooooooooooooOoOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seis de la mañana y no había pegado el ojo después de que se despertó de aquella pesadilla a las casi dos. Tenía noches soñando con lo mismo y lo odiaba, ver sufrir a su Draco de esa manera siempre le había hervido la sangre y no podía parar las pesadillas; las pociones hacía mucho que ya no tenían efecto sobre él. Una parte de el le decía que quizás no eran pesadillas, que quizás eran los fantasmas de su pasado que se empeñaban en hacerse presentes.

Se levantó fastidiado y se dirigió a la cocina para preparase un café. Aun esperaba la respuesta de su antiguo director y ya empezaba a dudar que este le respondiera cuando escuchó un tímido ulular en la sala. Se asomó y vio a una lechuza negra sobre el sillón. Salió y tomo el sobre, luego la lechuza alzó el vuelo y salió por la ventana.

_Potter:_

_Lamento informarle que Dumbledore murió ayer por la noche, una gripa ha terminado de derrumbarlo. El funeral será en el colegio, no creo que se presente, pero…espero verle alli._

_Severus Snape_

Harry tuvo que leer la nota varias veces antes de asimilar lo que había escrito ahí. ¿Albus muerto? Parecía broma, después de tantos años…

¡Oh, no! Pero ahora tendría que informarle a Draco lo sucedido. Ya no se podrían quitar las alianzas, no había nadie más que Albus que pudiera hacerlo. No sabía si eso le alegraba o no, pero sintió como una parte de el se relajaba… ¡Que va! Claro que se alegraba.

Sacó el pequeño delfín de debajo de su camiseta y por fin se atrevió a mirarlo, después paso su mirada por la nota que acababa de recibir. De repente la absurda idea de que Albus murió después de leer la carta que él le había enviado llenó su cabeza, Albus no querría que se separaran con tanta facilidad, ni de forma oficial… ¡pero que estaba pensando! Albus no murió a propósito.

Se volvió a mirar el reloj y suspiro, apenas eran las siete; lo mejor sería salir del departamento. De pronto sentía que se ahogaba, que aquel cuarto con subdisiones, que era su departamento, se le venía encima, realmente debía salir de ahí; le escribió unas líneas a Draco y prácticamente corrió a arreglarse.

Para cuando salió del departamento ya había salido el sol completamente. No llegó muy lejos, cerca de ahí había un parque, en el que se atascó casi de inmediato al sentarse en una de las bancas que rodeaban el lugar.

Era un buen sitió para pensar y aunque es era lo último que quería, había admitido que era lo que necesitaba desde aquel día que se había encontrado con el rubio.

Se había negado tantas cosas…Respirar, pensar, ver…sentir. Esbozó una triste sonrisa y miró el pasto a sus pies, sin pensarlo dos veces bajo del banco para sentarse en el y ahí se quedo mirando el tiempo pasar, tratando de que el viento escaso se llevara esa angustia que le atormentaba. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo notó que de pronto comenzaron a llegar niños y algunos adultos que les acompañaban.

De la nada una pelota roja se paro junto a el, no le dio importancia hasta que vio a un pequeño pelirrojo correr hasta ella, el niño no debía tener más de cinco años.

-¿Me das mi pelota?

Harry lo miró un par de segundos antes de tomar la pelota entre sus manos; tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar con un niño, en realidad nunca había conversado con su pequeño, el hablaba y hablaba pero Leandro era muy pequeño para contestarle… Nunca conoció su voz.

-¿Dónde esta tu mamá? –preguntó Harry entregándole la pelota.

-Hoy no viene mi mamá –contestó el niño como si fuera algo que Harry ya debería saber-, hoy viene mi nany Rosy.

-¿Y donde esta ella? –insistió Harry al ver que nadie se acercaba.

¡Merlín! Era un extraño, cualquiera habría corrido a ver con quién hablaba el niño, la persona a su cuidado no era muy cuidadosa.

-¡Allá! –exclamó el niño señalando a su espalda a una chiquilla de unos quince años que al parecer estaba demasiado ocupada charlando con un mocoso de su edad.

-Así que ella es nany Rosy –dijo Harry un poco enfadado.

-¡Si!

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Robert.

-Has cometido el segundo gran error de tu corta vida Robert –comentó Harry con toda la seriedad que se le dedica a un niño tan pequeño.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Robert curioso.

-No debes hablar con extraños y mucho menos dar tu nombre.

-Tu me hablaste a mi –repuso el pequeño alzándose de hombros.

-Ya, y no debiste contestar.

-Eso es grosero –contradijo Robert con una muequita ante la cuál Harry sonrió.

-Aun así.

-Oh… -Robert se quedo pensativo unos segundos antes de preguntarle- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-James.

-Bueno ahora no somos extraños –espetó Robert con cierta presunción.

Harry no pudo evitar reír un poco, a veces los niños demostraban tener más lógica de la que los adultos les confiaban.

-Supongo que no –concedió Harry-, pero debes tener cuidado Robert, no todos los desconocidos se presentarían como yo.

-¿Te refieres a los villanos?

-¿Villanos? –repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, los malos, como el duende verde y esos –explicó el pequeño-. El duende verde es muy malo.

¿Duende verde? Pero por supuesto, el niño era muggle. Bueno al menos tenía sentido de lo bueno y malo.

-Si, como el duende ese.

-Verde. Duende verde –corrigió Robert.

-Si, como el duende verde –sonrió Harry-. No es bueno que hables con extraños como su nada, alguno podría ser como ese duende, yo pude ser uno de ello.

-No, tu no eres malo –aseguró Robert confiado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-…-volvió a alzarse de hobros- No tienes cara de malo y no me has hecho nada. Y no lo harás, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Nadie quiere jugar conmigo, le dije a Peter y a Brian, pero no quieren y mi nany dijo que ella lo haría, pero ella no sabe jugar pelota porque es de niños no de niñas.

-Esta bien, pero primero hay que preguntarle a tu nany si me deja jugar contigo, porque ella no me conoce.

-Bueno –respondió Robert animado.

-Anda, vamos.

Tomó una de las pequeñas manos de Robert y se dirigió a la chiquilla, pero Robert cambió un poco el rumbo y lo llevó un tanto más allá, donde Harry vio a una señora que no debía pasar los cuarenta, de cabello y ojos igualmente oscuros.

-¿Ella es tu nany Rosy? –preguntó Harry, avergonzado, a Robert.

-Si

-Ejem… -carraspeó Harry antes de llegar-. Bueno días, soy…

-James Evans –sonrió la señora y añadió a modo de explicación-, en casa siempre leemos los periódicos. Mi Nombre es Rocío, aunque todos me dicen Rosy.

-Vaya –la sonrisa de Harry se forzó un poco-, pues gracias creo.

-Así que conoció a Robert

-Si, él quería que jugáramos pero creí conveniente hablar con usted antes.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema –repuso Rosy con amabilidad.

Harry se retiró junto con Robert y estuvo jugando con el un buen rato antes de que Rosy volviera a llamarles, pues era hora de irse. Al principió Rosy no le cayó muy bien a Harry, pero con el pasar de la tarde vio que era una buena persona, sencilla y muy amable…le recordaba a la señora Weasley.

-Gracias por permitirme estar con Robert hoy –le dijo Harry andando con ella hasta uno de los departamentos cercanos; se había ofrecido a acompañarles hasta la puerta y no aceptó un no por respuesta.

-Nunca había visto a nadie disfrutar tanto de la compañía de un niño –sonrió Rosy.

-Si, bueno… Hay quién dice que me llevaría mejor con ellos –sonrió Harry.

-No lo dudo –río ella.

Un breve silenció se instalo entre ellos y llegaron al departamento; Rosy abrió para que el niño entrara, pero ella se quedo afuera con Harry.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar?

-Eh, no, pero gracias –contestó torpemente. Una idea le había rondado la cabeza y ahora era imposible deshacerse de ella, así que sin contenerse más soltó la pregunta que quería desde hacía medio camino-. ¿Tienen algo que hacer mañana?

-Vaya, discúlpeme señor Evans, pero ¿no cree que soy un tanto mayor para usted? –bromeó Rosy, pero Harry no lo tomó así y se puso rojo.

-Oh, no, no –dijo nervioso y algo balbuceante-. Es que…Verá, me han hecho tomar unas vacaciones y no tengo la menor idea de que podría hacer, y como me la he pasado tan bien hoy, creí que podría llevarlos a usted y Robert a algún lugar.

-¿Por qué querría hacer algo así en su día de descanso?

En ese momento se escuchó un gritó proveniente del departamento y tanto Rosy como Harry corrieron a ver que había pasado, pero al tan solo pasar a la sala vieron a Robert brincando de un sillón a otro a la vez que lanzaba un grito cada vez que se trasladaba de lugar.

Harry ya no sabía cuantas sonrisas le había arrancado Robert ese día, pero no podía evitarlo la alegría del niño era contagiosa.

-Quizás… -murmuró Harry sin dejar de mirar al niño- Curar una herida.

Rosy después de ver que Robert estuviera bien regresó junto a Harry y alcanzó escucharle, pero hizo como si nada.

-Pues si se cree con la fortaleza de aguantar ese pequeño demonio…Nos vemos mañana a las once en el parque –dijo Rosy.

oooooooooooooooooooooOoOooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Diga?

-Ralph, soy yo. James.

-¡James! ¿Estas descansando como te ordene?

-¿Descansar? –repitió James incrédulo- Creí que esa palabra no estaba en tu vocabulario.

-¡Potter! –exclamó Ralph reconociendo a James- Discúlpame, te he confundido. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ¿qué tal tu?

-Estupendamente. He presenciado un milagro –río Ralph.

-¿Ah, si? –inquirió James intrigado- ¿Qué?

-Richard va a sentar cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Richard? ¿Tu Richard? –preguntó asombrado.

-Así es, el muchacho se me casa.

-Vaya, felicidades.

-Gracias, pero te he cambiado el tema. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Un pequeño favor –respondió James a sabiendas de que Ralph no se negaría-. ¿Podrías darme la ubicación exacta de un sujeto llamado Sirius Black?

-Pan comido –repuso Ralph risueño-, ¿algo más?

-No, gracias.

-James –le llamó Ralph justo a tiempo, pues el otro ya iba a colgar-, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿A Leandro? ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Tom?

-…-James suspiró y respondió débilmente- Es Lily.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Ella…ella falleció.

-Oh, James –dijo Ralph con un profundo pesar-, lo siento mucho. Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte.

-Por ahora con la ubicación esta bien.

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa llámame.

-Si, gracias.

ooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

Después de llamar a la puerta no pasaron dos minutos cuando se escuchó el fuerte gritó de Sirius Black.

-¡Yo abro!

Sin embargo el que abrió la puerta fue Severus, a la vez que lanzaba una mirada airada a su esposo que recién llegaba a la entrada.

-Lucius, Remus –saludó Severus permitiéndoles el paso.

-Severus –saludó Remus.

-Black –repuso Lucius.

La casa de Severus y Sirius era al estilo de la de Hermione y Ron, con la excepción de que era más oscura y había menos habitaciones. Entrabas y la casa se abría ante ti hacia los lados, de uno estaba la estancia con la chimenea y daba al patio trasero, del otro lado se encontraba el comedor y la cocina, mientras que las escalera al segundo piso quedaban en el centro.

La pareja recién llegada se dirigió al comedor mientras detras ellos los seguían Sirius y Severus, este reprendiendo al otro.

-No necesitas gritar desde el segundo piso para abrir la puerta.

-Nunca me dejas recibirlos –reprochó Sirius.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Igual entran –bufó Severus.

-Ya, pero ese saludito…

Severus iba a replicar, pero en ese momento llegaron al comedor y se obligó a guardárselo para después. Aquellos momentos no eran precisamente para estarse peleando con el niño de su esposo.

En la cocina ya se encontraban Hermione y Ron esperándoles, no habían podido dejar a los niños con Molly así que los llevaron con ellos. La castaña se había ofrecido a ayudar a Severus con la comida, pese a que este tenía dos elfos domésticos.

-Hola –saludó Remus a Hermione y casi de inmediato se puso a ayudarla-. No me lo tomes a mal, pero estoy seguro de que a los elfos les encantaría hacerlo.

-Lo se –repuso Hermione tranquilamente-, es solo que ellos no saben hacer lo que estoy preparando yo.

-En ese caso –sonrió Remus.

-¿Y los niños? –preguntó Sirius a Hermione.

-Les dije que jugaran en el jardín, no quiero que vayan a destrozar algo.

-¿Alguien sabe quién va a enterrar a Dumbledore? –preguntó de pronto Ron y todos se volvieron a verle- Creí que hablaríamos de ello –se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

-El funeral será en Hogwarts –respondió Severus-, me parece que tendrán todo listo para mañana.


	9. Chapter 9

9

_**9. Heridas que no sanan**_

Harry pasó por Rosy y Robert al medio día en el parque, no fue muy difícil decidir a donde irían, pues había un parque de diversiones, que había llegado a la ciudad, no muy lejos de ahí. Tan solo llegar Robert subió a cada juego que vio (o al menos al que le dejaran subir debido a la edad), hasta que llegaron a un puesto de algodones de azúcar y le pidió uno a Rosy.

-Permíteme –se adelantó Harry y sacó la billetera.

-Pero si ya has pagado todo –objetó Rosy apenada.

-Bueno, yo los he invitado –sonrió Harry alzándose de hombros.

El pequeño recibió su algodón azul encantado y continuaron andando. No duró mucho cuando llegaron a la zona de los brincolines; casi de inmediato Robert de volvió a Harry con los ojos más grandes y más brillantes que el mayor jamás le había visto.

-¿James me puedo subir?

¿Cómo negarse a esos ojos?

-Claro que si

-Ya no quiero algodón –dijo Robert dándoselo a Harry para subir al brincolin.

Harry volvió a sacar la billetera y pagó la entrada del niño, después el y Rosy se fueron a sentar a una banca que estaba cerca, desde la cual podían observar al niño. Harry no podía dejar de observarlo, sentía que algo malo pasaría si le quitaba la vista de encima, no se permitiría perder otro niño.

-¿Así que esta es tu terapia? –preguntó Rosy después de mucho rato de armarse de valor- ¿Cumplir los caprichos de un niño que apenas conoces?

-¿Terapia? –inquirió Harry distraído sin apartar la vista de Robert.

-Habías dicho que querías curar una herida –explicó Rosy.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba hablando Rosy y asintió brevemente, no debía dejar de ver a Robert.

-Algo así, supongo –dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo así?

-Estando con él –respondió y en ese preciso momento Robert intento brincar de un brincolin a otro, pero estaba algo distanciado; Harry se levantó instintivamente pero Rosy le tomó de una mano volviendo a sentarlo.

-Esta bien, Robert es algo impulsivo –le dijo Rosy.

Harry continuó sentado pero no respiró hasta que volvió a ver a Robert alzar la cabeza en el otro brincolin.

-Así son los niños –insistió Rosy-, pero supongo que usted debe saberlo, son agotadores.

¿Agotador? Ser agotado por un niño era lo menos cansado que podía imaginar Harry, después de todas las cosas por las que ha estado pasando: pesadillas, encuentros con el pasado…saldo de cuentas.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez en el parque supe que no te iba muy bien –dijo Rosy, de pronto se había puesto algo seria.

El moreno se vio obligado a mirarla, ahora, con total atención. ¿Realmente era tan obvia la mierda en su vida?

-¿Por qué?

-Por como mirabas a Robert.

-¿Cómo lo miraba? –preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Como mi esposo le mira –sonrió Rosy nostalgia; suspiró y continuó, Harry quiso echarle un vistazo a Robert, pero no lo hizo-. Nosotros perdimos un niño…fue un aborto.

-Lo siento –murmuró Harry bajando la mirada.

-Nosotros también… Es difícil perder a un hijo cuando te lo dan y luego te lo arrebatan sin más.

-Si.

De pronto se sentía terrible bajo la mirada de Rosy, casi tanto como la de Draco; su situación era completamente distinta, a el se lo había dado sano y salvo, el mejor regalo de su vida y no supo cuidarlo. Era indigno de estar frente a ellos, ellos que eran tan buenos y que habían sido castigados por seres injustos.

-Tu mirada es la de un padre desolado –terminó Rosy.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Harry se animara a hablar, pues no se creía con ese derecho.

-La diferencia entre nosotros es que tú estabas haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Querido, si hubiera un buen trabajo no lo hubiera perdido –rectificó Rosy con ternura-. ¿Qué es lo que pasó en tu caso, James? Dudo mucho que no seas un buen padre.

-A ti te quito tu hijo un ser divino…Ya sea Dios o el destino, en cambio a mí…fue un maldito infeliz.

-¿Lo secuestraron?

-…no –susurró al fin.

¡Merlín! Le estaba contando a una extraña lo que le había ocurrido con Leandro, ni Jenny tenía el honor de conocer esa parte de su pasado y se lo estaba contando a esa mujer.

-No quiero hablar de ello –dijo nervioso.

-Tienes que hacerlo –le aconsejó ella y Harry supo que se preocupaba por él, de alguna extraña forma, lo hacía y no le agrado nada, ya había suficientes personas que se preocupaban por él y no quería sumarla a ellos -, sino nunca dejarás esa carga y es enorme, James.

Harry volvió a bajar la mirada, no quería deshacerse de esa carga, era la única razón por la que su vida continuaba, para pagar esa deuda. Llevaría esa pena hasta el día de su muerte.

-Se lo que piensas –le dijo Rosy en tono confidencial-, yo lo pensé muchas veces. Creía que era mi culpa y que estaba destinada a ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida, pero no es así.

-Nuestras situaciones son muy diferentes –negó Harry con la cabeza a la vez que volvía a mirarle a los ojos.

-No del todo. Ambos perdimos algo muy valioso para nosotros y sabemos el infierno que conlleva una perdida así, pero mírame ahora James…sentada con un famoso extraño de paseo con mi nieto.

-¿Es su…?

-Cuesta creerlo, ¿eh? –río Rosy.

Harry volvió a mirar a Robert que brincaba feliz de un lado a otro y volvió a mirar a Rosy.

-Usted era joven, es más fácil con tanto por delante –apuntó Harry como si quisiera disculparse.

-No era más grande que tu, cielo –contradijo Rosy siempre con dulzura, Harry comenzó a pensar que le hablaba como a su hijo-. Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad, ayúdame a darte la tuya.

-¿Por qué querría ayudar a un famoso extraño? –preguntó Harry forzando una sonrisa.

-Supongo que por la misma razón que nos has traído aquí: curar una herida.

-Aun no estoy listo para una segunda oportunidad –confesó Harry sorprendido de si mismo.

-Todos tienen su tiempo de duelo y es bueno que respetes el tuyo, pero procura no abusar de el.

-Quizás no todas las personas tienen una segunda oportunidad –tanteó Harry-, quizás hay algunas si debamos cargar con ello.

-Tú tienes otro problema, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque miras como padre desolado y hablas como sacerdote enamorado de la hija del pueblo –sonrió Rosy, pero Harry no respondió -. Estar solo no es bueno en esta situación, ¿qué paso con tu pareja?

-Murió por mi culpa –contestó Harry triste. En cierta forma era verdad, el había matado su relación con Draco.

-Lo siento.

-Descuide.

-Vivir se ha convertido en una culpa, ¿no?

-Así parece.

-Eres un chico listo, James –comentó Rosy poniéndose de pie-. Algún día te darás cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tienes y si necesitas ayuda, cuando llegue ese día, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Rosy se marchó a recoger a Robert, volvieron para despedirse brevemente de Harry y le dejaron ahí. Sabía que Rosy tenía razón en muchas cosas, pero simplemente no podía soltar toda aquella culpa, deslindarse de ella le parecía tan grave como cualquier crimen, como cuando un preso huye de su condena en prisión. Se sentiría como un prófugo y eso no haría más que aumentar toda su carga. Necesitaba pensar, ahora más que nunca, quizás se tomaría un día más después de todo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de leer la noticia Draco se quedó tendido en el sillón, sin pensar, sin ver; no quería nada de aquello en ese momento, en realidad no quería nada hasta el respirar le parecía molesto e inútil. Entre más vueltas le daba menos soluciones le encontraba a todo el asunto, así que optó por lo que parecía lo único sensato en ese momento: abstenerse. Abstenerse de ver, abstenerse de escuchar, de pensar, de sentir…sobre todo de sentir, se limitaría a quedarse allí echado ocupando un espacio más en el mundo, con un poco de suerte se quedaría dormido hasta que llegara Samuel y le hiciera olvidarse de todo.

Sin embargo cuando comenzó a caer en ese punto en el que luchas por quedarte dormido, ese en el que sientes como que empiezas a flotar y las cosas importantes parecen ridículas, Draco escuchó en su cabeza aquella pregunta que le había hecho Samuel la noche anterior, lo que provocó que esa hermosa zona desapareciera y que el estomago se le encogía al sentirse caer de sillón, aunque cuando abrió los ojos vio que ni siquiera había cambiado de posición.

"_¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

Eso era lo que le había pedido y por primera vez en su vida se sintió agradecido con el lazo que le unía a Harry, a su Harry.

_-No puedo casarme contigo, Sam –le había respondido con tristeza._

_-Pero…_

_-No soy yo –mintió descaradamente -, aun estoy casado con Harry legalmente y no puedo comprometerme contigo hasta separarme de él._

_-Pero eso terminara, verán a Dumbledore –insistió Samuel esperanzado-. ¿Te casaras conmigo?_

Suspiró y se sentó preocupado, apoyó uno de sus codos sobre la rodilla y con la otra mano volvió a sacar el delfín de oro con el ojo de esmeralda. Lo observó largo rato y después tomó una decisión. Se puso de pie y tomó un papel y lápiz que había en la mesita de noche de su recamara, le hizo una nota a Samuel y se dirigió al armario para comenzar a empacar sus cosas.

Dos horas después se encontraba frente a un gran edificio, se notaba decente pero aun así parecía algo muy pobre para alguien tan importante entre los muggles. El sol estaba ocultándose y pronto estaría totalmente oscuro; con cierta curiosidad se adentro al edificio y preguntó por él…

-¿Cómo dice que se llama? –preguntó el encargado un tanto cohibido ante su presencia; era bajito y rechoncho, pasaba de los cuarenta y tenía un gran bigote blanco.

-Harry Potter –gruño Draco por tercera vez. ¿Es que ese tipo estaba sordo?

-Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero aquí no hay nadie registrado con ese nombre.

Draco bufó y miro sus maletas en el suelo, el encargado también las miró y algo reticente le preguntó:

-¿Quiere un cuarto?

-¿Aquí? –replicó Draco con una mueca.

-Es extraño, pero últimamente hemos recibido a varias personas muy importantes aquí, ¿sabe?

-¿Cómo quién? –quiso saber Draco con una sonrisa escéptica.

A favor de Draco el edificio no era que gritara: "vengan luminarias", pero su gesto cambio abruptamente con lo que continuó.

-Ahí viene –repuso el encargado, orgulloso, señalando con la cabeza al sujeto que entraba recién.

La mirada gris se ensombreció aun más y sintió su cuerpo tensarse, casi automáticamente al verle entrar. ¡Dios! Era como volverle a ver a los diecisiete años, se sentía estupido y que cada movimiento o gesto que hiciera sería torpe en su presencia, pero aun así…aun así se sentía furioso, furioso con todo y con todos.

-El señor James Evans –anunció el encargado.

Cuando Harry vio a Draco sus piernas se detuvieron unos segundos antes de reaccionar a las ordenes de continuar andando. Después de lo que le había dicho Rosy lo último que necesitaba era verlo, pensándolo mejor, aunque no hubiera hablado con Rosy no necesitaría verlo, pero ahí estaba de pie esperándole en el mostrador.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry antes de que el encargado pudiera decirle algo a Draco.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar lo que había estado preparando para cuando llegara el momento, pero de la nada su mente quedo en blanco y lo único que pudo hacer fue repetir aquel nombre desconocido para el.

-¿James Evans?

Harry miró de reojo al encargado y se volvió a Draco aun más nervioso que antes.

-Vamos a mi…-se detuvo; la verdad ni el mismo sabía como definir a esas cuatro paredes con subdivisiones, para su suerte Draco asintió ante su silencio a la vez que tomaba sus cosas.

Harry se adelantó y lo guió por el edificio hasta su departamento. Ninguno decía nada, las palabras parecían un chiste en aquel momento, temían que el recorrido terminara; Harry no miraba atrás aunque escuchaba los pasos de Draco tras el y cuando la tensión parecía volverse insoportable por fin llegaron a la puerta. Le permitió el paso a Draco que dejó las maletas en el suelo junto a la puerta.

Estrecho. Esa era la única palabra con la que Draco podía definir aquella habitación dividida en tres: cocina, sala y dormitorio, había una única puerta, la que supuso sería el baño.

-¿Vives aquí? –preguntó volviéndose a mirarle con sorpresa.

-Es temporal –dijo incomodo cerrando la puerta-. Generalmente estoy en Nueva York, así que no me preocupo mucho cuando estoy en otro sitio.

Draco volvió a asentir y se dirigió al sillón más cercano a él, para ser un lugar tan pequeño no era tan malo a la vista. Harry no tenía malos gustos…aunque solía tomar malas decisiones.

Harry le miró sentarse y mirar todo a su alrededor, había algo en los ojos de Draco que le entristecía, al principio creyó que era su simple presencia lo que le hacía sentirse así, pero al verle ahí sentado se dijo que era por sus ojos, que había algo en ello y entre más los miraba más seguro estaba de que era por eso…si tan solo pudiera descifrar que era lo que tenían…

-¿No te sientas? –preguntó Draco.

-¿Por qué no? Estoy en mi casa –respondió Harry alzándose de hombros y dejando salir una triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Draco al instante un tanto avergonzado-, aunque a mi favor si esperaba a que me invitaras a sentarme iba a pasar de pie toda la noche.

-Olvídalo –repuso meneando la cabeza y se sentó frente al rubio.

-Entonces… ¿James Evans?

-Creía que leías los diarios.

-Y yo que eras más minucioso con el lugar donde duermes –espetó Draco sin perder la calma.

No iba a decirle que tan solo ver su rostro tiraba todo el periódico a la basura, eso si no era que Samuel lo revisara antes por el sin sospechar que Draco ya lo había visto un par de veces.

-Es el nombre que uso ahora –explicó Harry-, ya casi nadie me conoce por Harry Potter.

-Cuesta creerlo –comentó Draco con algo de sarcasmo y el moreno se alzo de hombros.

-¿A qué has venido?

-He leído la nota…-comenzó Draco y su mirada se desvió hasta la pequeña mesa entre ellos- Y pensaba qué haríamos sin Dumbledore…

-Es inútil –lo cortó Harry y la mirada de Draco volvió a el-, nadie aparte de él puede quitarnos la alianza.

-Debía dejar un segundo de acuerdo al enlace –rectificó Draco.

-No había nadie más.

-Aun así, estoy seguro de que debió decirle a alguien más –insistió.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Hay que regresar a Londres, quizás podamos llegar para el funeral…

-¡Estas loco! De ninguna manera pienso regresar, así que será mejor que busques otra solución.

-¡Mierda, Harry! –exclamó Draco molesto- Ten la decencia de terminar con esto, diles que estas bien, que aun respiras ¡Merlín!

-No puedo regresar –murmuró Harry.

-Claro que si y lo harás.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación como si se estuviera burlando de ellos, como si todos aquellos años no hubieran pasado. Harry miró la determinación de Draco, ya casi no recordaba lo terco que era; quizás tuviera razón, quizás deberían terminar con todo aquello y continuar su vida. Pero ¿cómo dejarlo todo? Había pasado once años de su vida aferrado al dolor de la perdida de su hijo y al remordimiento por abandonar a Draco que la idea de dejar ir esos sentimientos le parecían como escapar de una condena. Una que merecía más de lo que pensaba.

-Tengo que arreglar muchos asuntos, no me puedo ir así como así –dijo Harry al fin.

De acuerdo, lo haría por él, se lo debía pero estaba casi seguro de que irían en vano. El director no había dejado segundo, todo había sido en extrema confidencialidad.

-Esta bien –accedió Draco secamente.

-¿Tu no tienes que hacer lo mismo?

-Por supuesto que no; ya saben que hacer si me ausento de improvisto.

Harry sonrió brevemente. Era tan de él mantener todo bajo control, o más bien dicho, bajo su control.

-Entonces esta decidido –continuó Draco y se levantó dispuesto a salir cuanto antes de ahí.

-¿No te quedas? –preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido; también se había levantado y seguido.

-¿Para qué?

Harry se alzó de hombros sin saber que decir; Draco alzó una ceja y miró sus maletas como pensándosela. Odiaba admitirlo pero rogaba que el moreno le diera una buena razón para quedarse.

-Ya es tarde –contestó Harry señalando el oscuro cielo por la ventana- y por aquí no es muy seguro que digamos…menos con tantas maletas –terminó con una sonrisita.

Draco suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, media sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Lo había hecho bien esta vez.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Draco con fingida resignación.

ooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Debía salir de ahí, pero estaba perdido; se había dicho que no volvería a entrar en esa habitación, que a Lily no le hubiera gustado verlo sentado en la cama mirando el vacio, aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Sabía que era importante actuar pero después de tantos años de ver las cosas pasar no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto. ¿Cómo saber si no iba a desencadenar un terrible evento? ¿Cómo saber si Lily tenía razón y no debía separar a Leandro de Tom?

De pronto se sobresalto, su celular había sondado más fuerte entre todo ese silencio. Reaccionó y contestó sin mucho ánimo:

-Diga.

-James, soy Ralph –respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Ralph. ¿Hay noticias?

-Si. El sujeto del que querías la ubicación…-comenzó Ralph pero James lo interrumpió.

-¿Ya lo tienes?

Se levantó de la cama nervioso, deseaba que su amigo le dijera que aun no lo habían encontrado, que necesitaban más tiempo, así el podría pensar mejor lo que iba a hacer.

-Si, no fue sencillo, el sujeto es muy escurridizo. Mi contacto me acaba de llamar dice que en unos minutos me trae los documentos con la dirección. Creo que dijo que vive en unos suburbios o algo así.

-Perfecto, gracias.

-Te llevo todo esta la noche, así aprovecho para…

-No, no, no –lo cortó James cada vez más nervioso-. Estoy algo ocupado, cuando te llegue la dirección mándame un mensaje.

-De acuerdo –accedió Ralph contrariado-. ¿Oye te encuentras bien? Pareces alterado.

-Si, si, muy bien. Discúlpame Ralph, tengo que colgar.

No espero respuesta para cortar la llamada. Pronto sabría con exactitud la ubicación de Sirius y ahora si debía avanzar con el plan quisiera o no. Salió de la habitación y subió hasta su despacho, sacó pluma y pergamino y los miró largo rato antes de decidirse a escribir. Sirius no le creería pero lo conocía y sabía que la curiosidad podría más con el.

-¡Abuelo! –la puerta se abrió bruscamente y James se apresuro a ocultar el escrito bajo otro pergamino.

-Debes tocar antes de entrar, Leandro –lo reprendió James más por su nerviosismo que por que lo molestara.

-Lo siento, es que papá esta buscándote, ya esta la cena –respondió el niño, parecía no inmutarse por el regaño.

-Claro enseguida voy.

-De paso podrías hablar con él sobre el viaje –sugirió Leandro como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Tu no te preocupes por eso –sonrió James levantándose.

Leandro asintió y se marcharon juntos rumbo a las escaleras, iban a la mitad de estas cuando el niño se detuvo bruscamente haciendo un mueco de fastidio.

-Olvide apagar el juego –dijo volviendo arriba-, ya te alcanzo.

Esta vez fue James quien asintió y continuó su camino. Leandro espero a que su abuelo desapareciera de su vista para correr a su despacho. No era tonto, su abuelo tramaba algo y ese algo no sería del agrado de su padre.

Tan solo entrar en el despacho cerró la puerta y se apresuró a llegar el escritorio; había visto a su abuelo esconder algo. Revolvió con cuidado los papeles y encontró un pergamino, era una carta, la tinta estaba casi seca.

_Querido Sirius:_

_¡Que digo querido! ¡Mi hermano! Se que esto es una locura después de tanto tiempo, pero necesito verte, es de vital importancia. Te espero en el restaurante Portier a las 3:00pm, es muggle. Confió en que vendrás, no sabes como te he extrañado perro mugroso._

_Tu hermano_

_James Potter_

-¿Hermano? –se extraño Leandro con el ceño fruncido.

El pequeño se quedo mirando el pergamino en la firma; lo que fuera que estuviera tramando su abuelo no planeaba hacerlo solo. ¿Qué podría ser aquello? Debía ser en otro sitio puesto que se iban a ir, lo que le recordaba que tenía que pedirle permiso a su padre, no quería meterse en problemas con él y tampoco con su abuelo. Aunque este parecía no tener remordimientos al causárselos.

Si tan solo su abuela estuviera ahí, si pudiera hablar con ella y pedirle consejo…

-Olvídalo –se dijo molesto-. Olvida ya a la abuela. Ella no esta…ya no esta.


End file.
